Where do I begin?
by ChiisanaAnisa
Summary: She coudn't stand their bickering anymore. So she quits. Usagi knows love is an unconditional way of living, but there are no conditions what would happen if she was to change the Past for a better love to be found...DONE!
1. I've had it enough!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!!! Although I'd like too :)))

My story is a bit different and my characters are more than OOC. But, the story is settled somewhere in the middle of the second - R - season. It has nothing to do with the seasons, maybe just the few major things. Hope you like it; I warned you OOC!!! READ IT AND REVIEW So I should know if I can safely continue. ( I won't if there will be no-one to read it.) 

Oh yes my regards to Rain one of my favorite writers I LOVE YA!!! 

*KISS*

Where do I begin? 

He knew he'd gone too far this time. And he was more than sorry for it now. But regret won't help in finding her. It's been a year now, and no clue whatsoever. Nothing helped. They tried so much, but without success. No use. She's nowhere to be found. Ami run the analysis more than once on her mini - computer. 

Once, just once it gave them a hope. In the end it turned out that was same missing girl from America. He couldn't sleep, eat, heck even breathe without her, and for some reason he knew the girls were on the same. A year . . . it's been a year . . .

*Flashback*

"You know I can't do that. I can not kill him." - everyone disagreed on that with her, again. They apparently forgot that she could never kill a human, no matter what possessed him. Usagi was slowly being tired of all of it. Rei spoke first:

"You're wrong again Usagi. He's not human anymore. There is no harm in ending it now."

"No, Rei. I've made my decision. No killing today, not ever."

The other scouts were supporting Rei, so Usagi turned for help to Mamoru. But he disappointed her also.

"Mamoru, please tell them I'm right." - she looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes, asking him to say something that will prove her point of view. But he didn't.

"Actually, Usagi, I think they are right at this one. We should end this here and now." - the very moment he let those words come out, he regretted them. But they were already said. Usagi looked at him in horror, not understanding what happened to all of them. 

They were so blind - have they forgotten their cause? They are here to protect, not to destroy human life, for God's sake! She was aware that she could never win this fight, so she turned around preparing to leave the park.

"And were do you think you're going, Usagi?" - came stressed Minako's voice behind her. Usagi stopped but she didn't turn around to face them. She spoke softly, but you could feel the anger and disgust in her voice.

"You do what you think is the best, but remember - I have no part at it. And you'll receive no help from me. Got that?!"

"But how do you think we can kill him without your magic wand?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." - she sadi in a freezing tone and left them standing there. Five minutes later she was seeking comfort in her pillow, because he seemed, at that time, the only one that would understand her. The group did as they attended, with a smaller disapproval from Luna. In the end they thought, all of them, it was the right thing to do. 

* End of flashback*

Somehow he knew, that from that very moment everything started to go wrong. Fights were starting to get more and more common, bigger and over small things, stupid things. They couldn't find the language that connected them before. Usagi was alone, completely alone after Luna joined the group. And then came that last day when they saw her.

*Flashback*

"No more! I said no more!" - Usagi was screaming in pain, and her screams were so hard they caused them to shake inside. They could do nothing to help her, she was trapped. They were fighting a very big youma and the other one held Usagi in his claws, pressing and clinching into her small body. Some blood appeared on her sailor suit, from the wounds, his claws gave her. She screamed in panic, trying so desperately to set lose. Mamoru could barely look at her direction because only him and Mako were standing now, fighting the first youma. The other scouts laid on the ground, unconscious.

Finally one last blow from Mako defeated the monster which disappeared in a thin air. He turned to her asking if she was ok, but she only waved her hand away telling him to go and help Usagi. He ran towards her, when he heard her scream "No more!". He tried to help her, but youma attacked him from behind hitting him in the back with it's tail. He flew towards the tree, and from the strike remained laying on the ground. The youma laughed.

"So, all of your so called friends left you to fight alone? Some friends!" - the youma wiggled in front of her, trying to irritate her.

"No, that's not true! They were fighting your friend over there - they were helping me in that way. You're wrong!" - Usagi said, in a half yelling shriek, defeding her friends, even though she herself wasn't sure about her words.

"Am I? It didn't seem to me they were eager to help you." - the youma mocked.

"Stop it! You don't even know what friendship is." - 'I won't let this monster to drive me over the edge, I won't!'

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't it."

"I SAID YOU TO STOP IT!!!" - Usagi screamed again, this time in rage. Her inner power built up and exploded outside her carrying away the youma with it. She fell to the ground exhausted. But she was the first to get up again as she walked slowly to her scouts to check on them. 

Mamoru stood up looking at her in surprise. He came around to see her explosion. He didn't like what he saw, not one bit of it. Rei woke up first, and soon the rest of them.

"So, our little Usagi managed at her own after all?" - she said in a joke, but she didn't know it was the worst time possible.

"Yeah, I did. SO WHAT? " - Usagi yelled thinking in her head of was that really a joke or something regular to bring her down.

"Ok, Usagi, just kidding!" - Rei tried to back out, seeing that unfamiliar, never seen before, bertayed and hurt look on her friends face.

"Well it didn't look like a joke to me REI! "- Ami tried to interfere, but Usagi had enough of their bittering.

"I think you would be happier if that thing killed me, and not the other way round. Right?" - she asked in a very ticked-off way. They all looked at her standing feet or two away from her, while strange purple glow surrounded her body. They have never seen their leader like this before.

"What's the matter Usagi? Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" - asked concerned Minako looking straight at her.

"You really want to know? WELL . . . I HAVE HAD IT ENOUGH!!! You can't seem to stop complaining about everything I do - how I dress, what I eat, how I learn, how I fight, how I sleep - even on the way how I breathe!!!"

"Usagi!"- they all cried out in a surprise. - "You know that's not true!"

"Really? Well, Rei always tells me I'm stupid. Ami is always complaining that I should study more, Mako is constantly reminding me that I can't cook as good as her, and Minako is always putting it into my face that I don't know how to behave as a princess! So, don't tell me, PLEASE, I got it all wrong!"

The silence grew. No-one wished to talk, to reply. Mamoru thought it would be better if he tried to smooth things out.

"Usagi, maybe they do that, but they only tease you as a friend. They don't actually mean it."

"Ooo, don't YOU dare to defend them, Mamoru!! Not you - you're even worse!!" - Mamoru looked at her stunned. The senshi couldn't believe she would say something about Mamoru too. But as it showed, they were wrong.

"First you say you don't love me anymore, or that you never did. And then that you're breaking up with me. But you're always here, around. Not that I can say something, because you won't speak to me about it. I've gone with this story so far - BUT NOT ANYMORE!!!" - Usagi stopped, and give herself a chance to thought it over. Was it really worth it? Or it wasn't?

"I'm not your funny little thing to toss around, you know? And ALL of you - this . . . this thing about killing people . . . it's wrong. Way wrong! It looks like you've forgotten that I, as a Moon Princess can't take human life in no matter what form. But in the last few months it seems you've even forgotten who I am!" - She decided it wasn't . . .

"Usagi stop with the blabering!" - yelled Rei, red in face. She was embarrassed as ever. Usagi was screaming at her, and she had a point in few things. 

"See?" - Rei became aware of her words. She has just accused her of being stupid again. Usagi turned her back on them, thinking. They waited in silence for her to continue. She only stood there, when her head raised up hearing Mamoru speak again.

"Now . . . I will say something. I've had my reasons to end our relationship, Usagi. Don't blame them on that. Blame me. But can't you see they are only trying to help you? By making jokes they are telling you what to do better. It's funny and helpful. How many times have you scored an A since Ami dared you to it, just to prove her wrong? Or cooked something very good? And your behaviour - well, even now you're behaving more like a child then like a princess. Sorry about that, but it is true, Usagi." - He looked her right in hte eyes, telling her all this, so obvious stats. But it wasn't breaking trough. Once was enough.

"Have you finished?" - a cold voice came out of Usagi's mouth. He felt it on his skin. 

"What do you know, Mamo-chan? Do you know how much does it hurts? Do you?" - she turned around, tears sliding down her cheeks, but her voice remained cold at the beginning slowly passing into crying one. 

Mamoru twinched hearing her use his 'old' nickname. And her tears . . . Oh, God, just how many did she spilt because of him?

"No, you don't. Too bad." - she looked up at them. They became a dot for her, she could care less what will they think of her after all of this. She won't stay to find out.

"It hurts to listen I'm stupid, clumsy, embarrassing, lazy, chicken, bad cooker, worse fighter . . . it just hurts. You don't have a clue how many tears I've spilt because of that, do you? No, how could you? Well there's a flash for you - noone's prefect. Neither am I. Nor I could ever be." - she felt new tears forming in her eyes, but refused them to be shown to the world and her 'dear friends'. It was enough she cried at all.

"Yes, Mamo-chan, sometimes it may seem like pure fun, but if you look underneath it, you'll find more. Much more. And I won't blame them because of what happened between us. They are not the one's to blame. I am. It is always me, right? We're late because Usagi had to stay longer; we have to go out for dinner, Usagi screwed it up again; oh no, she can't handle that youma on her own - we better help her and so goes the story."

Noone dared to speak up. They were in awe. She is determined to do this. To really push them out, to show them how much their way of looking at things distinguished from hers. 

"Well there's no more of that. I promise you. . . I quit." - she said in a quick breath. They looked at her shocked, not quite believing what they have just heard.

"You know, it's so easy in the end? You get rid of me - your little burden, the troublemaker and I get to walk free." - at this realization, smile brushed upon her pink lips.

"You don't mean it Usagi." - said Mamoru. - "Think about it. You don't really meant it."

"See, it is easy. Yes I really - REALLY mean it. I loved you Mamo-chan and I'm sorry you couldn't see that. You had to kill every sense of love in me. And you - four of you just continued destroying my heart after he only cracked it." - she stopped in a dramatic pause. "Congratulations! The five of you managed to break it in two. Good job everyone!"

"Usagi what are you saying? Listen to yourself!" - Mako gazed at her leader in disapproval. - "You can't just quit. You're our leader, our princess, our friend . . . and . . . his love."

Usagi smiled at them and their stupidity. She wept away her tears, as her smile grew bigger. She turned around again and started walking.

"I can't? WATCH ME!!!" 

* end of flashback*

And from that day on noone saw her. She was nowhere to be found, well not on this planet. And then for the first time he remembered something. Not on this planet? There's one more place where she COULD be. New idea formed in his head as he raised the phone typing the numbers in . . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End of PROLOUGE!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So - guys that's the prolouge! 

Ok, NEWSFLASH! This story was up before, but I made some adjustmenst, and I figured out how to end it. I REALLY DID! And I'm so happy, although I might have some trouble getting to the real END, but OH WELL!

If you like it review and tell me to continue updating. And I WILL. Sorry for making youma talking but I had to come up with something. *LOL* 

Yeaaaaaaaah, my first story for Usagi IS UP -- WHOOOOOOOOO!!!! 'Dancing around my room' - shoot me if you hate me I don't care - feh! . . . KISSES 


	2. Where is SHE?

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! So stop bugging me about it OK? Sailor Moon is someone else's creation I'm just a girl who loves to write fics on it, duh! :)))

Second - I would LIKE TO THANKS all the guys and girls that read the story and they liked it. Let the SHOW begin!!

P.S. In this one you don't get to find out where is Usagi . . . Well maybe you do . . . maybe not. ^_~ 

Chapter 2

"Where is SHE?"

Minako was running down the street, not noticing that she will be late no matter what. Luna called a meeting after she had a long talk with Mamoru and Rei. Something was cooking and they will all find out tonight what exactly. 

Rei was not herself past year. She refused to eat at first, to do anything. She continuously blamed herself for making Usagi run away. No-one could talk her out of it. She was blind. Come to think they all were. Two weeks after Usagi's disappearance, they still cracked their heads thinking what went wrong. 

How AND when? She also needed some time to acknowledge that Usagi left them. As far as she was concerned, she was the only one that was aware of the fact that Usagi did leave them. No-one kidnapped her, no-one killed her, she didn't just vanish . . . no magic - just Usagi's free will. And that's what hurt the most. Minako run up the stairs leading towards the temple. The others were already there. 

"Why didn't you come sooner? We have been waiting half an hour now. You don't need to be just like . . . " - Rei stopped talking. She couldn't force herself to say her name, for the sake of all her friends.

"It's OK, Rei. Usagi did this on regular basis. Someone does the same." - answered Mina. They all looked at her in a surprise. How dare she to talk so freely about Usagi. To even mention her name was as near as breaking some unspoken rule between them. Mamoru regained his thoughts, and turned his face away from a girl that looked so much like Usagi. Luna stepped down off the sofa and faced them with her fire-cat look.

"Gang, listen up! We might just have some news - GOOD news. Thanking to Mamoru, of course. Mamoru . . ."

He felt little insecure. What if he was wrong? And they did all of this in vain? He didn't want to think about this new chance that way so he gave it up. Mamoru kept his eyes hard on the floor as he began to speak. 

"Well . . . last night something accrued to me. Ami, you said that you couldn't trace Usagi aura nowhere on the Earth for a year now, right?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that's right. But what's your point?"

"See, what if Usagi stayed here for I dunno . . . say two or three days after we already thought she was missing. " - he tired to finish his sentence but . . .

"That would explain some peculiar tracks of her aura. But, Mamoru we thought she was here in Japan. And now you think she's . . . where?" - Makoto stepped in. She had the hardest time with Usagi disappearing. Mostly 'cause she thought Usagi was here only friend . . . ok, here only best friend.

"No . . . not quite Mako-chan. You know very well it ain't that easy. But think about what I've just said." - Mamoru replied to her, giving her time to think, if she was able to figure it out.

Makoto looked at him just as she would look at a puzzle. Slowly she began to realize his words. A little gasp escaped her lips, when Ami spoke.

"I understand. How could've we been so blind?!" - she shut her eyes, forcing tears to go back inside. But the group waited for her to explain her last sentence. In a slow motion she opened her eyes again and at the same time, smile crossed her face. It was so obvious!

"Well, Mamoru said that I couldn't trace her signs on Earth anymore. We were all wondering where she could be, right? Did any of us come to think about Silver Millennium on the Moon? NO! AND it is so god damn obvious!!"

At first Rei only shook her head in disbelief. No way it could be that simple!! But it did. Once again she blamed herself for not thinking straight and not coming up with this first. ONLY . . . if she looked from an another angle it was always more likely for Mamoru to figure out where could Usagi be. After all - he was her "soul mate". 

"Ami if that what you just said is the truth then . . . doesn't it seem to you that we would have sensed her there? After all, we are all from Silver Millennium."

"Not all, Minako. I'm from Earth." - said Mamoru. Minako gave him a pleading look in a style 'Don't bug me 'cause of that now!'. So he nodded his head for her to continue.

"And what's the most astonishing - how come we couldn't find, more thinking on Ami here, the Silver Crystal?"

Silence circled the room. Their thoughts were going faster than they should. But they were all thinking the same. They felt stupid at the same time, and for some odd reason - happy. Happy because now they had a starting point which was more than a good one. Luna broke the silence.

"I think you're right at some point Mina. But think. What if all of our conections with Silver Millennium got broken after Usagi left? Or maybe something happened to her and the Silver Crystal is "turned off"? Ami, would we have a chance to sense it then?"

"Not likely. But wait, I can run a fast analysis on my mini-com. Just give me a second." - not even finishing her track of thought, Ami started furiously typing on her com.

Mamoru stood up and walked outside. He give it up so much hope and now they were all trashing down this hope for him. Makoto went after him. He sensed her moving behind him, but he didn't turn around. Instead he fixed his gaze on the bright full moon that was shining on them tonight. Makoto stopped by him also looking at the Moon.

"You know she is . . . was, uh . . . my best friend Mamoru? You're not the only one that wishes her back." - first, Mamoru didn't respond. Few seconds passed away, and Mako thought he's to much wrapped in his own thoughts to answer her back. Just as she was to turn around he decided to answer her question.

"I know Mako-chan. But, I was supposed to be her love forever. And I let her down. I failed myself, and let everyone around me down."

"Don't think like that. Think about what's Ami doing right now."

"Why? To give myself false hope only to find out there wasn't any at the beginning? Ha!! I'm stupid, just not that much!"

"Oh, cut it out!! Who do you think you are, Mamoru? I said many times before and now I'm going to repeat it for the last time! It wasn't your fault! We were all judging her too much. Not just you. Can't you get that trough that blank head of yours?!?"

Mamoru took his gaze off the moon and looked at her in unison. For a long time no-one screamed at him like that. She shook him. He knew it was just what he needed. He felt the sudden urge to apologise. So he did.

"I'm sorry Mako-chan. You're probably right. You know . . ."

"Hey guys! Ami found something!!!" - Minako screamed from the porch at them. First they needed to let those words to sunk in. When they did, they snatched out of it and ran inside. Ami was still typing on her mini-com, but everyone could notice that smile of success on her face. 

They waited another minute, when Ami finally closed her mini-com and faced them. She did it. She did something she thought was impossible for a year now. Smile on her face grew wider as she was forming words in her head to tell them the news. Oh, will they be surprised!! She opened her mouth but Rei snapped at her.

"Do you plan on telling us or will I be forced to strangle you until you gave it up?"

"Yes I will let you know. But there's one thing I need to do first. Mako-chan would you please follow me? The rest of you wait here. We'll be back soon."

With those words she left them standing there. Makoto followed her on the way out. They didn't speak a word while walking down towards the street. But they could hear voices screaming something about: "She can't do that!" and so on. Once her foot stepped on the last step she flung herself at Makoto crying. Makoto was more than shocked. She hugged Ami as her friend continued crying into her shirt.

"What's wrong Ami? Why didn't you tell us up there?"

"It's awful Mako -chan." - Ami managed to blurter out between sobs. "If only you knew . . ."

* * *

Usagi shifted a little as she lied down. She didn't want to fall asleep for some reason. Her body ached from the night before, and she could hardly recall how she'd fallen asleep last night in tears. She felt someone's presence in her room. 

She blinked few times in a try to recognise a figure in the darkness. As the figure approached, she relaxed and held out her hand. The other hand took it and landed a little kiss on it. Usagi felt when one side of her bed leaned over 'cause of the weight that was just seated on it. Her face received a small smile that lighten up her face. 

The figure edged over her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Usagi held back at first, but gave in as soon as she felt familiar taste of his lips. She mumbled . . .

"Thank you for coming . . . my Prince . . ."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End of the FIRST CHAPTER

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OK I have a few things to say that I didn't want to at the beginning because I thought you'd like to read the story not my blabering. 

First I must warn you that it may occur sometimes - well I might switch the names for example Usagi - Serena. It's because I've been reading stories from writers that watched English version of Sailor Moon. 

Second - I'm sorry for making Ami curse. It's just that at that very moment it seemed right for her to be so angry. AND I APOLOGIZE FOR SO MANY OOC HERE. However, I do hope you're in the mood to continue on reading my story. 

Stay tunned for the second chappie (if I ever post it!)

*KIDDING*


	3. How about the truth!

Disclaimer: Oh just standard . . . I don't own Sailor Moon NOR I ever will *sniff* That's so sad . . . But being crybaby as I am - what the heck . . . gotta go with it!!

AN: READ MY ENDING AN!!! Well people nothing big this time - as you can see this chapter is up as requested. I hope you like how I did the story so far :)) STAY TUNED : : :

Where do I begin 

by Chiisana Anisa

"How about . . . the truth?"

She has awaken only to find out it was all dream . . . once again. Sometimes she couldn't sleep at night, and sometimes . . . just sometimes he would come and make her heart skip a few times. But that kind of nights were so rare. 

She felt stripped, her soul empty for all emotions as memories of her past life hit her with full force once again. She could clearly see Makoto baking her favourite cake, Minako playing nurse, Rei screaming at her for reading comics again and Ami learning as usual. 

All those pictures brought shy smile on her softened lips. That is, until final memory stroke her mind. It was him of course. She would hear it again and again . . . "I don't love you anymore . . ." And it hurt so much to relive it non-stop. She thought pain would go away in time.

Just how foolish was she, really? To think something like that! Her smile changed into a bitter laugh that echoed trough the walls of her chambers. 

She turned her gaze to her left side only to find the Crystal on it's rightful pedestal. She didn't use it for a year now. His once bright, almost silver colour was now black in a funny radiant way. She knew the reason. 

Black . . . the same colour of her heart. She managed to keep up with a total shut-down. No emotions, no worries. It was that simple. Or was it? She was about to answer that question for herself when she heard footsteps behind her doors. Then a light knock.

"Come in." - tall silhouette slipped trough the doors and she managed to recognise it as her mother.

"Well hello, mother. May I ask what brings you here?" - a slight annoyance could be heard in her tone, but the Queen wasn't showing any assault by it. She has learned throughout this year not to bother with her daughter anymore. She, alone, has chosen this kind of life. Abandoned by everyone and everything.

"Just thought to see how were you doing. Not getting up today either, I presume?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw Ami clinching at Makoto and instantly knew something was wrong. Just what? What was so important or were the news so bad that she didn't have the strength to share it with them? Something did feel lousy. Ami was still crying in Mako-chan's shirt but she was ready to calm down. Her lips parted only to say . . .

"How awful!" - once again. Makoto looked down at the form of her crying friend while questions ran through her head like crazy. What was so awful? She thought it would be the best to ask that same question out loud.

"Ami-chan, please, tell me what is so awful? Have you found Usagi?"

Ami raised her head and backed away from Makoto's embrace looking at her with that sad puff in her eyes. Her gaze wondered around for a second before falling to the ground as the words came out.

"She is alive . . . but in an another dimension . . . rather - past." 

"What? Is that true!?!" - Mamoru ran toward them screaming on top of his lungs forgetting to take new air in. *(Eventually he did remember, no WORRIES, or else he wouldn't be able to live trough the rest of the story . . . RIGHT?)*

Girls looked at him, puzzled and not knowing how to react at first. Ami soon broke down with new tears bursting out of her eyes while Mako tired without success to calm her down. Mamoru decided to calm himself down at first THEN talk to Ami. He wasn't prepared for what he was about to hear. Heck, he would never be . . .

"Please, Ami pull yourself together! We need you now, you know that?" - Mako said in a unpleasant voice, for her eyes were also tearing up, but she fought hard to held them back. So she did. She faced Mamoru, weaving her head in a "NO" way, showing him that this was not the best time for questions. 

He nodded, still not quite comprehending everything, words still echoing in his ears, as he turned and slowly walked back at the temple. Rei popped her head up hearing his footsteps coming in again. His eyes were twitching in pain, obviously trying to held something bottled up inside. 

~

She knew what was he thinking, or precisely, about whom he was thinking. She did the same thing for a year now. Nothing sane in this world could make her accept the truth about her dearest friend running away. She did blame herself, although deep, deep down inside she knew she wasn't the only one to blame.

It was everyone's fault. Everyone of them was in some way so rude to Usagi, always judging her on every step of her life, not letting her breathe normally. They, of course, thought it was the best thing to bring her around, to make her more responsible, but as it seemed they forgot about being her friends in the process. And that was MORE than a BIG mistake. 

At that point of her thinking, Chibiusa woke up, stretching her arms and legs wide open, her jaws clinching in the air. She resembled Usagi more and more every day. Rei thought at first that Chibiusa would go back home, or something like that after Usagi disappeared. For some reason that didn't happen. Probably 'cause she didn't know that Usagi was, no, IS her mother, and Mamoru, well . . . her father. But that kind of a "thing" seemed impossible now. 

~

Mamoru's eyes settled on the little pink-haired girl that was rubbing her eyes still sleepy and not quite ready to wake up fully yet. Small smile crept upon his soft lips. Somehow he knew that this child, that grow so much on him throughout the past year, had to have some relationship with Usagi. She reminded him so much off . . . her. It was heartbreaking to watch her grow up. 

Then before his eyes something odd happened. Chibiusa's image twitched a few times and for a moment it seemed as if she wasn't in the room with them anymore. He jumped to her, taking her in his strong arms, afraid of the possibility . . . the fear of losing her too. 

Rei, Mina and Luna also noticed this and stared blankly at the scene. Mina opened her mouth to speak but harsh and still trembling voice of her friend Ami interrupted her.

"It's happening. The bond it weakening." - Ami held her eyelashes down, refusing to confront any questions, although she did have the answers, as always. So she waited.

"What do you mean by that? What bond?!" - Luna turned to Ami, then to Chibiusa few times, trying to understand. Her gaze fixed on Ami finally waiting for an answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Moon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you be ready for the tonight's ball, Serenity?" - Queen asked that very question for about tenth time in an hour without response from her sleeping daughter. This time she had it enough. She walked to the night table beside Usagi's bed and flipped down the first thing in hand - a beautiful vase. 

Usagi nearly jumped out of her bed, awake and tightening the cloth of her bed sheets. When she noticed her mother standing heavenly by the window and looking at her with a little grin on her face she instantly knew who to blame. Her look dropped down, and saw the broken vase only to let out another scream, this time full of anger - it WAS her favourite.

"Mother!!! You didn't have to break it, you know!! You could just use the water in it to wake me up! Shish!!! I swear I don't understand you sometimes . . ."

"Now, now calm down. All the excitement won't do you any good. Leave that for the tonight's ball."

"HM?!"

"Don't tell me that you have forgotten about it. Well, my dear, yes tonight we are giving a ball in your honour. To be honest - your birthday gives us a perfect excuse to make a peace offer with the Earthlings. You do know that this is absolutely necessary."

"Mother, do I have to?" - Usagi asked in a baby voice.

"Yes and no discussion!! I expect you to be ready for 16 o'clock - sharp!!" 

The Queen just gave her daughter that you-know-what-will-happen -if-you-don't-come *look* and Serenity shook a little looking in her mothers eyes. Good thing that she didn't use that look all the time on her. But there was reason why she tried not to attended that ball. She knew he would be there. The Prince of her dreams.

Then . . . again it would be the perfect opportunity to make things right. With a little bit of changing history, that is . . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

back to Earth-this time

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What bond?" - Luna repeated her question starring at the girls before her. It looked to her like they knew something she didn't, but by the looks of Mamoru's and Chibiusa's faces they needed an explanation too. Ami sighed, letting some air out of her lungs, and taking in the new one needed for the long talk that was to follow.

"You honestly don't know Luna? You never noticed?" 

"What?"

"O please Ami, just tell us what's wrong with Chibiusa!!!" - Mamoru raised his voice, almost yelling at her. He couldn't stand those thoughts in his mind, thoughts of everything dear to him disappearing.

"I guess it would be the best to start all over, right girls?" - Ami turned to her companion-ships and they all nodded in an approval.

"It all started when Usagi found out the truth about Chibiusa, and without our help . . ."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi stepped lazily down the stairs, her gaze crossing the full room of people turning and twisting with the rhythm of the music. Her eyes were looking around carefully, searching for someone special, though. Her eyes only did what her mind told them to . . .

"May I ask you for this dance, Princess?" - white-gloved hand outstretched before her belonged to . . . her Prince. She gave him one of her biggest smiles and put her hand into his. They fitted perfectly. The dance brought them to a big balcony overlooking the gardens of the Silver Millennium.

"You know we can't keep on like this, Serenity." - his voice high, pleasant, toksikating her to the highest boundaries. Her head slightly leaned to one side, her eyes looking at him with absolute love, not even trying to hide it.

A faint whisper could be heard as a response. "Yes . . ."

"The War is about to begin between us. I need to protect my land, but I also need to protect you. Will you let me protect you?" 

Usagi looked dazed into his midnight blue eyes, seeing that he spoke the truth. She turned around to face him and hugged him tightly, also letting a big, heavy sigh out of her lungs.

"Just hold me tonight . . ." 

His arms encircled her, holding her so tight it seemed she'd run out of breath. But that wasn't important to her as long as they were together . . . in this time or in the future. Her plan would make it all happen . . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End of the SECOND CHAPTER

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: ALOHA PEEPS!!! I have (again) a few things to say!

Firstly - I really do hope I'm not loosing anybody on this one. To make it more easier - Usagi somehow (you'll find out!) transfered herself to the past, and if I really must tell you when exactly - shoot me!

Secondly - Rei found out about Chibiusa's bond with Usagi trough the Sacred Fire, and she told the girls at some point in time (I really don't have the nerves to explain it here - it will be in the fic). So, that would be it!

Third - If anyone, I repeat - ANYONE - has a clue on what is Usagi doing tell me. AND I WILL tell you if you are right or wrong, okey? OKEY!

IMPORTANT - Someone (Nara1116) told me that my grammar, spelling etc. are 'bad'. It could be worse, because I didn't mention - English is NOT my mother tounge. If anyone would be nice and read my profile they would found out that I live in Croatia, Europe. I've been learning English for 7-8 years now, but I'm not that good at it.

If anyone would like to be my beta-reader or editor, I don't mind. If that's all that it takes to stop that kind of accusing reviews I'll do it. I don't have an editor because I didn't think it would bother people this much. So, IF ANYONE IS WILLING - just e-mail me and we will agree!! I'm open minded and I'll do it!

Thx for reading!

Chiisana Anisa


	4. New things came out

Disclaimer: I have nothing to say . . . (got lost in the nothingless inside off me ...) . . . so there! Sue me if you want but I repeat it to you - I DO NOT OWN A THING!!

AN: Hello my dear readers!! I know, I know you weren't expecting the new chappie so late up and maybe you didn't read the last one . . . And the list goes on. But you know what? I don't mind it at all, as long as you press on the SECOND chapter, read it and then come back here. 

I really didn't mean it for my AN to be so long, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, but there are just some stuff to say. I must say that I really enjoy reading fics written by authors like Rain, Butterfly, Crystal V. Princess, Krissy Muffinhead etc. OK there are also other guys and girls, but I kinda jump around for an hour when I find out they published something new, not to mention what happens if THEY ACTUALLY UPDATED!!! SO, I HIGHLY recommend them in EVERY way!!

Once again I'd like to apologise for being so blaby, but just one last thing - I'm THANKING all those WHO DID REVIEW. Thank you guys I'm still writing this fic just because of you. Thank you for the support - I LUV YA!!!!

P.S. - there's just one more thing to say - I have a crazy old lady above me (- yes, I live in a flat -), and she has an odd habbit of knocking her hammer on her floor, thus my ceiling, for I dunno 200 times and in 2 a.m. !!! I'm getting little bit crazy too, cause of that so I beg of you not to hate me for any of my sudden outbursts - *THANK YOU*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where do I begin?" 

by Chiisana Anisa (yup that would still be me ...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"New things came out"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Picture this. Once upon a time there were people living on the Moon. They were called Lunarians, by the word Luna, which stood for Moon. There was a royal family of the Moon. Queen Serenity ruled the place . . ."

"Ami, now I'm not really in the mood for jokes. You do know we KNOW ALL OF THAT?!? Hm?" - Mako was fuming now, her anger raising over the ninth cloud somewhere upthere. 

"Mako-chan, I *do* know that! But you don't know the whole story . . ." - said Ami, turning her back on the girls. - "The fact is that . . . Usagi isn't quite what we thought she is."

It was their turn to look dazzeled. Mamoru was the first ot react - "What do you mean?"

"Well, how do I say it . . . Usagi that was with us, is the real reincarnation of the Moon Princess. "

"But . . . " - Minako dropped in.

"Girls, just let her explain." - Luna pleaded the girls, because she was more than eager to find out what was it about.

"As I was saying - Usagi is, I repeat *IS* Serenity."

Minako just had to interrupt - "But we do know that, Ami-chan."

Ami sighed, her nerves on their outer limits. However she has a story to tell. - "Yes, we know that. The problem is, that Usagi, this is gonna be hard... well . . . she never died. She was alive all this time, in a sort of a sleep, if you wish to put it that way. The Crystal kept her on life, and when it's powers came too low, it brought her to life in a form of a girl that we all know."

"You mean that *our* Usagi slept for over then 1000 years?!" - Rei screamed, not believeing her ears.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying! She was alive all this time - in some kind of reincarnation sleep, but alive. That's why she did what she did."

"OK, now . . . thanks for that Ami, but what did Usagi do?" - asked Luna, still eager to find everything out. The girl came to amaze her everyday more and more. She feel deep regret for not trusting her, as her watcher. She abandoned her, in the most horrible way, by leaving her alone. 

"Usagi, I don't know when, but she regained her full memory of her life and her experience. And by that - she regained her powers back too."

Mamoru took in a deep breath, trying as hard as he could to remember anything. A hunch, a lead to show him that Usagi pretended all the time she was around them. It nerved him, but that seemed to be the truth. - "So, you're saying that she used her powers for her disapearanace?"

Ami looked at him, still a bit uneasy of what she had to say. "Yes. Using her powers, and not the Crystal she travelled back to the past. You could call it a transportation, but she replaced her old self, Princess Serenity into the past, with her present self."

Mina interrupted her: "But that would mean that Serenity exists no more, ne?"

"In a way, yes. But you keep on forgetting that Usagi lived trough all of that. She didn't demolish her past self, she only made her become . . . her. I know, it does sound a bit crazy and utterly unbelieving, but that's how it happened. Maybe we could call it a fusion, but it isn't exactly that either. That is also the reason we found those strange marks of the Crystal. Her 'travelling' to the past made some adjustments to the past time, thus leaving a trail. A trail we didn't bother to look before."

"I see... SO, Usagi is alive and well, living as her pastself, Serenity. But, why did she do it?" - Luna's question stood in the silence of the room. Everyone lost a bit, and shaken by the thoughts of why she did it. What was her goal?

Ami opened her mini-comp once again, and brining out the recent data, continued on with her explanation. "You are all asking why she did it? Well, the only thing I can say with certainty is that she has intentions of changing the past."

Now, Mamoru stood abruptly up, his eyes quickly scanning the room and the girls seated in it. His mind told him they knew more that the revealed. His gaze wandered to the small image of Chibiusa playing outside. Only then he remember his question form earlier. "Good, now that we know that . . . But what has Cibiusa has to do with it all?"

The four girls looked quizzically at him, believered he still didn't figure it out. Makoto decided to speak up, upon seeing neither of the girls would. "You really don't know Mamoru-san?"

"Mako-chan, do you really think it's the best to tell him everything?" - Rei asked in a concerned tone, with somewhat pleading look in her eyes. But Makoto only nodded to her, and held her hand up, to stop Rei from further speaking. She sighed, then took in one slow and deep breath. With all the courage she could muster, Mako looked Mamoru right in his eyes.

"Chibiusa is your's and Usagi's daughter."

A few blinks and ragged breaths before the truth finally settled in his mind in the right place. First a big blush, red as the blood itself settled on his face, but soon it was drown out by paleness. "Chibiusa is . . . my . . . and . . . Usagi's . . ."

"Daughter." - Minako finished it for him. "Yes. Rei found out trough Sacred Fire not so long ago."

This time, Rei raised her head, but she didn't look at Mamoru, no, she sent her gaze further, as if trying to penetrate trough the doors and look outside. "I . . . with all those changes in Usagi's behaviour, I . . . decided to read the Sacred Fire. I asked for explanation and for help. The vision of you and Usagi in . . . ahem . .. you know appeared and then transfered to Chibiusa. It didn't take a long time to realize that she was your daughter from future." Only now she averted her gaze to his face, which still held the same paleness. She knew what was he thinking.

"Mamoru, I know."

Mamoru's eyes found their way to her face, looking for an answer and some kind of understanding. "Chibiusa . . ." He looked outside, trough the almost closed doors, and the girl whose name he just called, raised her head and flashed one of her smiles to him. He smiled back, looking at her in amasement. He got it now, why he loved her so much. She was the part of him and Usagi, and it *was* so obvious. The hair, the expresional eyes, the joy in her . . . she got that all from Usagi. Now he was sad he didn't noticed it earlier.

Ami stood up, slowly going to the doors, and closing the fully. She didn't want for Chibiusa to barge in any moment with Mamoru looking at her like that. "I don't know how Usagi found out, but she did. She always had her ways of doing things. Personally, I think she realized it when she triggered her powers back and on."

Rustling his own hair, with his big, but gentle hands, Mamoru nodded. "But . . . what does Usagi thinks she's going to achieve with changing the past? Chibiusa is . . ." He stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Oh my God!"

Twelve pairs of eyes turned to him at his plea, or swear. "What is it?" - Luna asked, still a bit dazed herself with all the information.

"Usagi is going to make something drastic - did you all see - the way Chibiusa disappeared for a moment? Usagi is doing something that might cause to 'delete' Chibiusa!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MOON

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My dear - are you sure? Do you really want to do this?" - The Queen asked her 'daughter'.

Usagi, who was standing on the balcony of her room, raised her head and stared at the big, small orb, painted in blue and green in the sky. "Yes Mother. There is no other way."

The Queen approached her from behind, putting her firm, and graceful hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Are you aware of the consequences? ARE you READY to loose everything?"

Now, with a trail of doubt in her mind, her heart fluttered inside her chests, maybe in an attempt to warn his owner. She bent over the rail, putting her head on her crossed hands, with one tear escaping her eyes. "No. But what has to be done - has to be done." She picked herself up, straightened her dress and turned around. "But I will need your help. Please Mother."

With a rock on her shoulders and clouded thoughts, Queen nodded. "Then be it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EARTH

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Usagi woudn't do that! She would never hurt a fly, nonetheless she would never kill her own daughter!" - Makoto proclaimed.

Then the other doors, opposite to the ones Ami was standing, opened. Everyone gasped at the little girl, with pinkish hair and big red - brown eyes. Tears flow freely from their corners and down her face, some of them falling to the cold surface of the floor, and some on her shirt.

"Mama knows what she's doing."

Mamoru rushed to the little girl, catching her in a bear hug. "Chibiusa, you don't know . .."

But the girl pushed him away, and wiggled out of his arms. Mamoru took few steps backward. Now, Chibiusa was standing, alone, facing this five people and two cats in the middle of the room. These people that drove her mother away. Yes, she knew. Why else would she still be here?

That moment of her disappearing - probably her mother doubted her actions, and that was the result.

"Mom, er... Usagi knows what she's doing. She told me, that I wouldn't be hurt, and I trust her. I am the only one that does. You, Mamoru-san on the other hand . . . "

"Chibiusa, aren't you a little too young to judge people?" - Luna asked, considering her age. (Remember that Chibiusa came when she was eight (or so) so she would now be - let' s just say ten, OK?)

"No. I know more then you. I know Usagi and I trust her. She believed in every one of you and gave you all her love. But like she said to me: "People that love you back - they don't betray you.". She was right. Even in the future, you will all look upon her as a child, a girl that never dared to grow up. And you will be wrong."

Everyone looked at this small child, that spoke with wisdom beyond her years. Yes, she knew too much . . . but she was Usagi's child after all.

"Usagi's changed . . . before, now and in the future. You need to see that... But Mommy said that it's the turn for HER past to change..."

And with that words, the defenders of the Earth finally found out that this time . . . they would be the ones to blame for it's doom. One way or the other...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End of the THIRD chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thoughts? Anything?

I'm still looking for an editor . . . anyone willing?

OK, I know that Chibiusa acted a bit strange, but I already warned you for the OOC-ness, didn't I? So bare with me. If you are disappointed that you didn't find out what is Usagi's plan - you'll just have to wait.

As the story goes, the plan will be brought out, bit by bit. By the end of it - I think and I believe you'll understand. So I beg of you - be patient and read it to the end. I would be thankful very much on that.

On further notice - I'm going on a prom trip, excursion - whatever, and I won't be able to post for 10 days. But I will the moment I get back. So you can expect chapter four somewhere around September the 8. OK?

Lots of love,

Chiisana Anisa


	5. Everybody's fool

Disclaimer: Oh-Uh, ok... I don't own it... not one bit! Not even the Evanescence!

AN: Ok, guys - I'm just a bit hyper!! I HAVE JUST SEEN ONE OF MY INUYASHA EPISODES - AND IT WAS THE FIRST ONE FOR ME!!!! (the one with the Thunder brothers) And I'm more in love then ever! As far as SM goes, yesterday was in my country the episode when Kaorinight freezes Mamoru and Usagi has to save him... AND I have to wait one week to see the rest! ARGH!!! That makes me so angry!

On further note, I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ON THE 8th OF SEPTEMBER - I WAS SICK AND TIDE UP TO MY BED AND SCHOOL STARTED WHEN I HAD THE FLU ... (after I came back from my trip - that gave me as a memory this stupid flu!) NOW, I'm finally better and able to write! YAY!!!

In this chappie you get to see more of Usagi and her plan, but nothing to revealing, it wouldn't be fun, ne? I plan this little story of mine to have 10 chapters, but maybe, and just MAYBE, it will have more. I will see. I HOPE that there are people still READING this! I REALLY DO!!!

For everyone who reviewed - thanks a bunch! I LOVE YOU!!!

Just a little 'oops' - "Adorable-Angel" told me in her review that this story is going too fast. Ok, I don't take that as a flaming - NO! But let me explain, why did I feel a bit mad. You see . . . I HATE stories where everything is found out in the end. Like - the story dragged throughout 10 chapters without any real plot and then - WHAM! - the whole secret story is brought out in one chapter (or even two). There are too much information and I hate that! I like to take things slow, and reveal them bit by bit. If you have a problem with it - DON'T READ!!!!

Also, I was told that this plot is over-used - SO WHAT?! I never read a story with this kind of plot, and I've been reading ffc.net stuff for a year now... If there is anything remotely similar to my plot tell me to read it!!! I BEG OF YOU! I don't want to be sued for copying, I didn't even think of doing that. I despise people that do that kind of things!

OK, I think I got that out of my system! Sorry, for that long AN, but I was ticked off a little. ^_~

On with the show...!

Where do I begin?

By: Chiisana Anisa

"Everybody's Fool"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But now I know she

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week. It took me one week to prepare. And I have one more before me. The preparations and exercises are hard and exhausting. They drained almost all of my energy. Mother was so 'kind' to wake me up every morning at the sign of dawn. Pleasant, right? Not really. Everyday, waking up, training, learning with my tutors on every step... gaining more power. It felt strange. Still does - to have this enormous power in me...

I don't know. Was I really supposed to do this? To make plans by myself? So confusing..

"Princess Serenity, you really must concentrate on our work, or else we'll never get this done, all right?" a tall dark man told her. He was in his middle ages, with dark brown hair and bluish eyes, sparkling spooky at me. Usagi shivered from the look in his eyes. Was there accusation in them?

"Yes, Mr. Marilo. I know that."

He just nodded and turned around to his papers. She stared at him for a moment longer, only to be brought out from her thoughts again. "Well, are you coming or not, Princess?"

She frowned at him from afar, then slowly approached him, taking one of the scripts in her hands. "Are you actually sure this will work?"

"Yes, my child I'm. There's no reason to doubt me. I know what I'm doing, and your Mother said so herself, didn't she?"

Closing her eyes on the memory of her Mother, Usagi let her mind drift to a conversation of theirs.

*FLASHBACK*

They were in the study hall, her mother sitting gracefully in one of the big chairs, near the conference table. Sometimes she looked at her Mother with amazement, admitting her beauty and only praying that one day she would come to be like her. One day... Yes

"Now, I know that there is no way for me to talk you out of this, right? So there is nothing more to do then to help. I know someone who could show you the maps of the stars and their position for the time needed. Mr. Marilo is one of the best astrologists in the Palace, or on the Moon to be exact. He will do his best."

"Thank you Mother. And no, you can't talk me out of this. I told you before and I'm repeating it to you now: "What has to be done, has to be done." with that she strode out of the room to the halls.

The Queen followed her walk to the doors, her thoughts set on her daughters doings. She knew very well it had to be done, there was no way back - now. But something in the back of her mind, nagged her, warning her that this also wasn't right. That something would go wrong.

There would be sacrifices, she knew that for sure. But from whom? Her daughter? Or someone else, trying to protect her? No matter what, history will repeat itself. One way or the other...

*END OF THE FLASHBACK*

Now, the Queen seemed to reconsider her actions. She wasn't so sure about this whole deal. Not at all. The very thought of losing her daughter made her shiver from head to toe, and that kind of feeling was unfamiliar to her. She hadn't sensed it before.Before she had nothing to worry about. But since Serenity, or should she rather say - Usagi - came...

Things were definitively different. Usagi told her the whole story, although she didn't tell her quite everything. Usagi knew it was forbidden to reveal the past, for it may take different turns. But the Queen was not dumb. She understood, and didn't ask. In herself she slightly cursed the young, reckless Prince of Earth. His mistakes, as well the mistakes of the Senshi, were not allowed. 

They did the only thing they swore not to - they turned their backs on her. Big mistake... a very big one. It seemed that not even one of them knew how much power Usagi held within her. Luna's actions surprised her the most. She didn't expect this from her, she thought better of her. But time proved wrong.

Now, her daughter will fight and scream and still hold all of that in her, for their sake. After everything . . . she is doing this not only for her own sake, but for their's too. That was what bothered the Queen so much. After their betrayal.. all of this...

No words could describe what had to be done.

And by the looks of it, what would be done. For, the Queen knew her daughter well, no matter if she came from the future or not...

+ + +

Usagi stood in the middle of the gardens. She stood there, peacefully . . . as if waiting for something to fall from the sky right now, before her. Her eyes never left the big blue orb imprinted in the sky, not for a second. She held her breath in, then let it slowly out. Nothing would happen now. She knew that much.

The servants stared her, and she was fully aware of that. They kept looking at 'their' Princess with every given opportunity. The cause for this was that they knew something was up. Something big, and probably something un-welcomed.

The proof for this kind of presumptions is this picture of their Princess standing there, like one of the garden statues, staring at the Earth with such intensity in her eyes. She looked like a beautiful image of something that should be forbidden to walk on the moon. Even if she wasn't aware of it, she was becoming even prettier then her Mother. But she had a broken heart, and as for the worst . . . a broken soul...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*EARTH*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was going nuts. Nothing until now helped them with Chibiusa's explanation. The kid refused to speak at all. Not one word more after that crucifying speech. With great effort Rei closed her purple eyes, banning them from the sight in front of her.

In the middle of the shrine yard, Mamoru was standing, like a solid rock, not to be moved for the sake of anything. He kept his eyes on the full moon tonight ... as if waiting for her to return just like that. But Rei knew the difference - it wouldn't be that simple. According to Chibiusa, Usagi had no intention of coming back so soon. Rei's heart fluttered, and her mind soared from all the bad memories resurfacing once again. Shaking her head, making them go away, she only drew attention to herself.

"You OK, Rei?" - asked Ami, who was calmer than before. Her previous attitude surprised them all. She was so not herself, and . . . for a moment it seemed they had another Usagi on their hands. But they were wrong - Ami got herself together very soon after her major outburst.

"Yes, I'm fine, nothing to worry about me... However Mamoru..." - she grazed her hand toward his figure. Ami averted her eyes from Rei to Mamoru.

"Oh, Rei... he just needs time. You know that!"

"Yes, I do. But time is something we don't have, right? We have to act because we don't know what Usagi plans, do we?"

Then another voice joined their's conversation. "No, we don't know. That's why we're going to the Moon." - said Luna, making her way out of the room to the veranda, toward the girls sitting on its steps.

Ami and Rei acknowledged her approach, and nodded their heads. "But when do we go and how?"

"We will depart on Friday night, and we will use our powers to send us to the moon. We've done it before, why not now?"

Ami shook her head, thus making Luna look at her in puzzlement. "I'm not so sure Luna. Malachite was the one that made us travel to the Moon, wasn't he? What makes you so sure will do it on our own? True, we did use them for traveling before but it was from place to place on Earth, not from Earth to the Moon. What if we get stranded on some other planet?"

Luna smirked at her and began walking down the steps. "No, I'm sure it will work. I will tell Mamoru and you contact the others." She threw a smile that held some kind of secret in it.

Rei watched carefully Luna's small figure as she walked away, her thoughts warning her that Luna knew something they didn't. But how was that possible? What made Luna so sure?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*MOON*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Usagi was in her training outfit, standing in a fighting position in a large battle hall. Well, it was a hall for battle preparations. And the rest of the students were sitting in a circle around her, watching and waiting for her next move. The teacher of the art was standing across her, also in a fighting position, allowing Usagi to take her time for her next attack.

He didn't have to wait long.

She dived at him, throwing a punch at his face. He barely missed it, kicking his foot at the her back as he turned around in air, making a circle and thus coming behind her back. She took the hit and flew forwards, landing on the surface of the floor. But, with quick spoon she got herself up. She regained her posture from earlier, and readied her fists, awaiting for another attack.

"Very good, my dear. But, you need to concentrate on fighting back." he said with a smug grin on his face. Although she was a princess, she alone asked him to treat her equally with other students. He had no intention doing differently. He lunged at her. "Think of one person that caused you harm, or could do it... and imagine you're fighting against him, not me." he said still grazing toward her.

Usagi, upon hearing this, let a smile grace her pretty face. That shouldn't be to hard. A image with jet black hair and piercing, stormy blue eyes entered her mind, before teacher's attack came forward. 

She blocked it by crunching down, and swirling around, planting her leg in front of his own. He wasn't so carefull, and a second later the teacher found himself lying on the floor, like her moments ago. But he too, got up, fixing his gi.

But for Usagi the image didn't falter. She still saw the same, and now, as the teacher prepared for another lunge, she clenched her fists hard enough so that her finger nails dug into her own flesh. She thought to herself... this one... as an opportunity for revenge. She didn't mind the fact that it wasn't him for real.

She stormed to him, her movements almost a blur, making other students gasp at her image. They were all on their toes now, awaiting what will happen. One of them, noticed the change in Usagi, and knew she wasn't seeing the teacher anymore. Worry was written on her face, watching the Princess making her move.

There was sort of a clash, when Usagi punched as hard as she could, closing her eyes, and felling her fist collide with the flesh of her opponent. But something was different though.

Why was it different than ...?

The image in her mind had rock-hard chest, and she knew this by colliding with him so many times. She opened her eyes just as the punch followed trough, and she was thrown aback by the site. She didn't realize it at once, but soon her vision cleared and she could clearly see the teacher laying on the floor, struggling to catch some breath.

Her punch caught him unprepared, right in the middle of his chest. He coughed a little then picked himself up, still holding his side. But a smile, that was there from the beginning didn't abandon his features. 

"Very, very good. Now you see... you have used your true potential, my dear. And that's what made you a good fighter. I'm proud I brought some help."

Usagi, however was still perplexed, looking at him. The shock was hard. Would she hit the real person this hard? Was she this much angered at him? So much to nearly..?

The teacher bowed to her from respect, because the fight was over. "You can all go now. We will continue tomorrow."

Usagi bowed in return and watched the rest of the students leaving the hall. But she wouldn't budge from her place. Still doubt and many questions invaded her mind, until a voice broke out.

"Usagi are you going?"

Blinking a few times she turned her head around in search for the voices owner. Upon seeing her, she nodded and started walking. They walked together out of the hall and trough the doors that was leading them to the center of the Palace. Neither of the spoke, each one with her own thoughts.

Usagi was worried, because after that punch she has questioned herself for the first time - was this fight really worth it? Would she become something she could not allow herself to? No, she would not become one of those people. 

One of those people that seek revenge, justice in a cause to start a fight. In this case... maybe she was slowly starting to change. But that wasn't her fault. NO. It was the fault of those who betrayed her. They made her change. But deep down, Usagi knew the real answer...she changed all by herself. Without help... she only needed something to make her start that particular change.

Her thoughts returned, again, to that faithful night she left. Slowly, like reading a book, every spoken word repeated in her head, and her companion could feel her anger raising. 

The girl beside her, saw the change in Usagi's aura, and how she clenched her fists again. Then the silence between them was broken by soft, whisper...

"They will pay..."

... that came from Usagi's mouth. It sounded soft and so quiet, but actually if was full of anger, regret and great deal of confidence, that what was said would be done.

Now, the girl beside Usagi plastered a sad smile on her face, and stopped in her tracks, and by that being left behind. Usagi soon stopped too, and turned around to face her friend.

"What is it?"

"Nothing... Nothing Usagi. It's just that..."

The anger slipped away, and Usagi retraced her steps, stopping right in front of the girl. "What?" - she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You... preparing for this... Learning how to fight, learning astrology, the ways of the stars and how to deal with the visions... It's so strange to see you so changed. You know you did change... don't you?

A soft, this time for true, soft sigh escaped Usagi's lips, and she raised her hand touching her friends chin and raising it to look her in the eyes. "Yes I know... but you also know the reason. I need you right now, you know that?"

"Yes, and I thank you for your trust. But I still feel a little bit guilty for what will happen. They don't have a clue and if only I could..."

Hearing this, Usagi let go of her chin, shaking her head in an almost violent nature. "NO! I will not give them a chance to..."

"I know."

Again connecting their eyes, both of the girls, almost look-a-like, found understanding. What should be more questioned?

"Good. Because you're now the only one who can understand me . . . and who I can trust." - with that Usagi turned around to go. With making her first step, she spoke again, in an attempt to convince her friend and herself into something she didn't believe quite completely.

"Everything will turn out all right in the end... you will see."

One hand grasped another and only weak breath could be heard taken in. With a slight squeeze, Usagi finished what she was meaning to say, all the while walking hand in hand to her mother's quarters. 

"I guarantee that to you, Minako..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the FORTH chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Now, now don't get to angry!!!

Who ever thought that I don't have an ace up my sleeve was wrong! And NO this is not going to be yaoi or what ever it is called! It is a romance and between the original characters, not to worry. We just need to get there.

GREAT THANKS TO HEATHER BAILEY, WHO IS MY BETA-READER!!! I LUV YA, AND THANKS A BUNCH!!!!!

The title is "Everybody's fool" from Evanescence's album. I called it that way because (if anyone heard the song - they should know what I'm talking about) that's the way Usagi's feel. Like she is, or rather was everybody's fool, and I feel like I have you fooled a little by now.

You are probably asking yourselves right now - MINAKO?! What the heck?

Well I have a reason and it will be revealed later. If anyone doesn't like how it's going so far - STOP READING AND DON'T SEND ME FLAMES!!!

There, now, if anyone DID like - you can review and tell me what you think. Once again I apologise for my late updating!!! SO SORRY! But it's up now!

Bye, till next time!

Love,

Chiisana Anisa


	6. Flawless plan

Disclaimer: I think you would know by now, ne?

P.S. Read my ending AN notes. Important.

"Where do I begin?

by Chiisana Anisa

"Flawless plan"

So she could easily say that everything went according to plan. Or that it is going according to it. But somehow, for no real reason she knew it wouldn't in the end. It was doomed to be messed up. How? She didn't know. When? She didn't know that either.

But... it was ok, if just for now. She decided for it to be this way... 

Usagi only hoped Chibi-Usa was well off and presumably safe. She knew that right now, the little girl was in the future she herself escaped out off. And knowing Chibi-Usa like a mother only could her child, she found herself trusting the kid to do her part of the plan. Knowing her... A big smile plastered itself on her face, only by remembering Chibi-Usa's own when she told her the plan. Neo-Queen-Serenity seemed to heard her, but chose not to comment. For the part and the sake of her it was better that way.

It did seem simple. Then, for the love of everything holy, WHY it didn't now?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think I slipped the net,

But I cut myself free,

I'm not losing yet,

So don't forget me.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Feeling frustrated, Usagi tugged at her own hair, little to hard causing herself to let out a nice, big yelp of pain. At that very instant, Minako turned around, perplexed at what was she doing now.

"You ok?"

Usagi frowned at her, some of her old self appearing - wishing to smack her blonde friend, but just remembering her plan, opted differently. Waving her hand in dis-mission, she sighed, turning to look at the place they came to. "It's time for you to go back, Minako."

The other girl sighed also, but a little heavier, a sad look entering her eyes. "Does it really have to be this way? You know that you aren't accomplishing nothing by this, do you?"

"Yes. But, I need to know if I can lean on you Minako." - she converted, her eyes strongly fixed on her friend.

"I already told you, yes, Usagi..." - she was interrupted.

"Good. Nice to know." - Usagi approached the pedestal in the middle of the room.

It was a rather large room, with no windows on the side-walls, just one big on the healing, like a cupola in church. Rays of light broke trough it, falling down right on the spot of the pedestal. The spot itself was a big circle on the floor, little lifted of the ground, with an old pentagram imprinted on it. The room was, with an exception of that, bare and had nothing else in it. You could say - empty space.

Usagi stepped on it, then reached out, holding her hand in an inviting position towards Minako. "Come."

Minako nodded and stepped on it too, grasping Usagi's hand in the process. "How can you be sure that you won't go with me?"

Again, a smile showed upon Usagi's face, politely. "Because I mastered working with the Crystal and I know just how much exactly power I need to use to transfer only you."

"Oh."

They looked at each other, and although Minako knew this was not the last time she was seeing Usagi, something tugged at the bottom of her heart, almost as a warning. Harshly she reached out, lashing her arms around the smaller girl. Usagi at first, stunned, just stood there before returning the embrace.

"Don't worry. I gave you my promise everything will turn out good, as long as I'm concerned."

"I know... Just take care." - a small sob could be heard in the quietness of the room.

"I will Mina-chan. Ready?"

Not really giving an answer, Minako let Usagi go and nodded, waiting for her to begin. Usagi took out the Crystal, holding it between her hands, at first letting some energy pour in it. It glowed with white light, losing some of that black colour that it gained trough the past year. It seemed something good and secret was in Usagi, but hidden well and deep within the walls of her inner being. Only the Crystal recognised it and it let the light rule over him, as if feeling safe again in her small hands. With that done, she closed her eyes, before only taking one brief glimpse of her loyal friend and started the incantation.

"What is here needs to be returned, 

let the time melt, let it be burned."

With that words, blinding light filled the room, casting more life over it then it was there to begin with when they entered, revealing writings on the wall for just a second, before dyeing down.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes, now staring at the empty spot in front of her, her mind telling her she the task was completed. Slight shiver ran trough her body, as it always did after using the Crystal, and she couldn't help herself not to tremble.

Shaking a bit, she raised her head at the window over her, one ray of light hitting her directly in the eyes. Her blue eyes, filled with determination, narrowed suspiciously as a thought ran trough her head.

For just a second she asked herself if she really send Minako to the right time... And if she did - could she trust her? Then tearing her gaze of the glass window, she stepped down and took her movements out of the room, her final thoughts telling her that from this point on . . . there was no way to return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'll say it, we play it, and try tomorrow

I'll say it, we play it, and live with the sorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A woman, sitting coldly in the massive chair, flipped her hair behind her, taking just one reddish lock of it between her fingers, twirling it back and up. Her stoic mask settled on her pale face when she addressed one of her underlings.

"Everything ready?"

The man with long brown, slightly curly hair, nodded his head shortly. "Yes."

"Good. I take this means we are set to go."

Again . . . "Yes."

"Very good." She stood up, grabbing a staff almost her height and stepped down. Walking past him, she caught a glimpse of satisfaction in his features, and one cold smile grazed her face.

As she walked, the power in her surged around the hall they were in, making her hair flow a little in the mid air and some things even trembled affected by it. Behind her walked the man with the brown hair, but now three more accompanied him. They all strode after her secure in their steps, and the others to follow shivered by the power they felt coming from the five combined.

It was primal, raw power, strong... but primal none the least. It brought dark thoughts with it, shivers down the spines... and evil. Nothing but pure evil. For that's what it was.

Evil.

Suddenly the woman laughed out loud, causing her underlings to look at her doubtfully. She repeated the words from before, and added something else in an icy voice, completely ridden of any kind of emotions. Maybe just some satifaction... or rather evilness.

"Very good. Then... Let's start a war."

And along with her army stepped outside releasing that primal evil free...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You'd think I'd learn by now,

There's never an easy way,

I get through somehow,

I'm on my knees to pray

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on Earth, the gang prepared them self for the trip back to Past. 

Rei, warily looked at the others with her sixth sense telling her not to go. But they needed to. Ami put back her mini-com, turning around looking for Makoto. When her eyes found her, she didn't even stop to closely look at her like so many times before, no, she rather searched further for Minako. Not finding her, she called out, her voice carrying a note of frustration in it.

"Minako, where are you?!"

The blonde girl appeared, running from the shrine, breathing heavily when she joined her friends. "Sorry... I forgot something." She breathed, putting a dumb look on her face, she was sure they would buy.

Ami frowned at her, ready to give her another lesson of responsibility, but then sighed. "I won't even ask." Turning her head just a bit, her gaze rested on Mamoru. "All set?"

Knowing she meant him, he approached the circle the girls were now forming and stepped inside of it. "Yes. You sure it will work?"

Rei, who was sick of that kind of questions, hearing them for the most of the day, answered him bitterly. "Yes it will work! But we need to hurry!"

Luna stepped by her, nudging her leg a little. "Calm down. Fighting won't get you anywhere. Well, good thing you're already transformed. According to Ami's calculations you'll arrive at the beginning of the battle with Queen Beryl. So, I can only imagine you'll arrive ready to defend yourselves if necessary. Be careful, and bring Usagi back no mater what."

Rei nodded shortly, muttering a silent apology to Mamoru, who only blinked at her in apprehension.

The Senshi gathered their powers, building them up in a light ball around them as the earth beneath them started to raise from it. From all the commotion, their shout-out's weren't heard clearly and Luna, together with Artemis could only catch the last word before they disappeared in a flash of light.

".... NOW!!"

The cats looked at the sky, as if expecting it to tell them if the girls and Mamoru made it. But that didn't happen. Artemis turned to Luna, with an apologetic smile and a words of reassurance.

"They will come back. All of them."

Luna smiled in thanks, before answering him. "I know. Although all we can do know is hope."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You'd think I'd learn by now,

There's never an easy way,

I get through somehow,

I'm on my knees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knowing there was some time yet till the major event, Usagi took her turn back to her Mother's quarters. She needed to have another confident conversation with her, and to listen what her Mother would say. She couldn't do that with Minako there standing just an hour ago, it would ruin the plan.

Gracefully, nothing like her past self, Usagi grabbed the door knock and entered, not even thinking it would be polite to announce her presence. She was a Princess, right? Was it necessary for her to do just that? No, she slid inside and walked right over to the study she would find her Mother in.

Hearing her come, the Queen raised immediately, scowling at her daughter. "What possessed you to barge in like that, Usagi? Where are your manners?"

A blind look sent her the answer. "I never had them to begin Mother. And I really don't think manners are important right now." With that she dropped into chair near the work table her Mother was sitting at. She didn't even flinch at the rustling the dress she was wearing made, as she said - she didn't have manners.

The Queen shook her head at Usagi's behaviour. There was no help for her, but somehow she wouldn't change her for anything in the world. "What made you come here again?"

"Lets say I decided to tell you my real reason for making your and my life as it is for the past year now."

With an raised eyebrow, the Queen sat back down, leaning comfortably. "Finally. Although I knew you would."

A look of pure surprise showed on Usagi's face.

"Oh, come on, my dear. Did you forget so much about me? You know I can read people very well." A self-inflicted smirk appeared.

"Yes, by reading people's minds. You didn't do that though?"

"No, lets just say that I know you very well."

"Indeed." A laugh spread in the room, two women laughing at each other. Usagi brought a hand to her mouth, silencing her giggles, the Queen mimicking her movements in the exact same manner.

"So... are you going to tell me or not?"

Taking some of the fabric in her hands, Usagi squirmed a bit. "Yes, but I just needed one good laugh. It's been to long..."

"I know. I was there to watch it."

This time only silence met them in return. If you could touch the essence in the air or feel it you could say it was mourn-full and full of regret. It came from both of them, each one with their own reasons. Would they ever get rid of it?

"Well the main reason is love."

~~~~~~~~~~~

I'll admit I'm wrong,

But I'm getting on track,

I've been here too long,

I'm under attack.

~~~~~~~~~~

Now that eyebrow was back up, in an questioning manner.

"Hm... let me start from the beginning. I woke up from a really bad dream. The dream if self wasn't shear pleasure, more of a nightmare. I saw Beryl ruling the world, and me back in the corner being accused by everyone. The Senshi and Mamoru too. Woken up I felt as tough I've fallen through black hole with one-way ticket in my hand. It didn't help me either when my nightmare started to come true." Here she stopped, her thoughts swirling in the hat of memories, bad ones. 

"I don't have to repeat that precise part to you again. So I made a plan. I wished I could make everything better, and the only way doing that was to get rid of Beryl way before my time. I asked myself - Where can I do that?; and got my answer in a matter of seconds. In the Past. So searching a bit, I found out that I could come back here and take the role of the Princess. It could be done. All I had to do was to get here earlier to make it work."

The Queen raised up from her position a bit, stopping Usagi. "Tell me something. You planed to change the Past?"

Slight laugh escaped her daughter's lips. "No. I PLAN to change the Past."

Now the Queen stood up abruptly, and with a voice of accusement addressed Usagi. "But you know very well you can't do that! That would change the flew of time. Ask Pluto..."

"Oh, Mother, just let me finish. And please, do sit back down." Usagi insisted tiredly looking at the Queen. How would she accept the whole truth?

"And leave Pluto out of this."

"Very well, I'll listen to you but do not expect me not to judge your actions later."

A firm nod met the Queen as she sat down, for the second time.

"Well, to continue. I decided to come back one year earlier. I acquired some spells and learned how to apply them. One is the "Time Spell". It works in a way that if you set your mind to change something in history that event won't have significant effect in the future. In another words... After I beat Beryl here, she won't show up in my time, but the time in the middle will pass as it did now. No effects. I hope you can follow me."

Short nod.

"The second spell is "Self-defence". It would grant me an ability to learn more, get some strenght, wisdom, grace... you know. As it goes together only with the "Time Spell" it can be only used in the same time with prior. That is the reason why I took defence classes here, why I decided so abruptly to learn astrology, to learn healing... and to let myself experience the full power of the Crystal."

"You didn't..."

"Yes I did. Not to worry, as long as the spell works nothing will happen. That's the second reason for that spell. As I already told you, although I shouldn't, when you used it's full potential, you died. This spell blocks that kind of an effect. I intend to use the Crystal against Beryl when she comes, soon, and that won't kill me."

A big leap of air was taken in her lungs and she prepared to speak again, but her Mother intercepted her. "You're sure it won't kill you? What after? And what in the Heaven's name has Prince Endymion has to do with that plan?!"

"Relax. The only flaw of that spell is that in the second when I defeat Beryl, "Time Spell" will stop working and therefor the "Self-defence" spell will too. That would mean, I would go back to my time, the Princess staying her, with a little bit of puzzled memory, nothing you can't handle, Beryl out of our way. The Past won't be ruined, and the Future won't be changed."

Again, her lungs demanded an air supply, and stopping because of that, Usagi let her mind wonder a bit. Really was that all in need to be done? Yes. The future, her future was at stake now, and she can be damned if she doesn't go trough with it!

"Prince Endymion is only concerned because of the love between us, we could say. I will not die in the attack, right after him, leaving the Prince and the Princess a chance of a life together. That's about it. But all in all . . . love is the point here. What went well in the Past can't go wrong in the Future."

The Queen sadly shook her head at the situation her daughter put herself in. How wrong her dear child was!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I face it, replace it, and try to change,

I face it, replace it, and rearrange.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Listen to me Usagi, and listen well. First did you come to think that with that kind of the Past there would be no disappearance of the Moon Kingdom? That by saving 'your' and Prince's life you would enable the treaty between the two biggest Planets in the Galaxy? That would cause some changes. You would marry Prince Endymion and live happily ever after. There would be no you because you couldn't be reincarnated..."

With a cough Usagi slipped in. "It seems Mother that you forget - I wasn't reincarnated. I merely slept through it all."

The Queen frowned in thought. She was right. But what good would it do anyway?

"Don't bother." Usagi said.

"What?"

"I said, don't bother. I thought it out perfectly. No, there would be no treaty. I would destroy Beryl, but not the army. And with the power of the Crystal already used, there would be no chance for you to properly defend yourselves. So you could say I'm going to leave you to die, again, but you could also say that I would make it sure for the Past to happen as it did. With minor glitches, of course."

Now, thinking about it, the Queen finally begin to comprehend the wisdom of the child-woman before her. The girl sitting there, in her angelic appearance was in fact a dangerous being. She knew too much and suffered too much. She was a threat. But not to her or the Past or the Future. No, a threat to herself.

"I see. You really thought of it all. But your reasons are rather silly. Love? What love?" - she asked, hoping she would learn something more of her so called daughter, because for now this girl amazed her.

"A love is, Mother, the most powerful thing in the Universe. I think you agree with me on that, to some point. But it needs some help to grow, to heal and to bloom. That's what I'm doing. Yes, the Prince and the Princess of the Moon, the real one would die. They would not come to term of having that love as they should. But their love itself made me happy for some time in the Future. But Beryl butted in, to express myself like that. And everything went downhill from there."

"So, as far as I can see it - NO Beryl, NO problems. I know, that sounds propostrous, selfish, call it what you want. As I said, it is the most powerful thing in the Universe and it makes you do things you would never think yourself capable off. That's what I'm doing now."

"But Usagi you can't just walk in the Past, determined to change one detail, do it and go back as it was! That's forbidden!!" The Queen had it lightly enough of this. Yes, everything seemed well thought out, every detail cautiously explained and carried out, everything just fine and set to work. But somehow this kind of things always bound to go wrong. So, naturally she feared that would happen as well.

"You know, that after all that you said now, I should send you to prison for even thinking of that?"

Usagi sighed, looking at her 'Mother' warily. Didn't she get it? There was no flaw in it. Sure she would go back as that was the flaw of the spell, but the PLAN had no mistakes in it!

"Mother, you don't understand! You can prison me right now, but it would do no good. The plan is already in role and it can't be stopped. THAT would change something, and only then we would have a problem on our hands."

She got up and stretched her legs, fixing the dress, trying to make it straight again. Done with that, she looked the Queen straight in the eyes, searching for something. Found it or not, she spoke again. "There is no reason to worry, not yet. Minako will do her part, I will do mine, the plan will work and that's it."

She turned around and started walking out of the study room when a rather cold voice reached her ears. "You can't be that sure." Usagi detected it was giving a feeling of coldness only because the owner of the voice held fear somewhere inside. She turned her head back to look at her Mother standing almost desperately at the table, clutching some papers in her delicate hands.

"Oh, but I can. Or did you forget Mother that you yourself told me my powers all in all will overcome your won? It seems you did. So let me tell you one more thing." Now she faced the Queen fully, with a sort of gentle smile flying across her face, and a pure energy pouring out of every fibre of her being.

"I know you will think of me as reckless. You won't be the first. Some will even say I'm ruthless by letting all that happen again. With minor adjustments. Some will praise me, some will hate me, as they already do. But... That day when I had that awful nightmare I decided to let the world know real me and my power be shown. And if I fail, for whatever reason, I'll be damned if I don't try it again and again till I succeed."

Putting a melodramatic pause in her speech, Usagi spoon to go, pushing the doors open, one final sentence crossing her lips.

"This girl is bound to never give up upon better life for everyone, and at least herself."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You'd think I learned by now,

There's never an easy way,

I'll get through somehow...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End of Chapter 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: OK, I meant to write a whole lot of stuff in here but it turned out to be too long. So now I BEG of you to forgive me for not updating as I promised. There is no real reason, I won't lie to you. Maybe a slight case of writer's block, which did happen in fact, because after all this time, I wrote this chapter in two nights! 

Some kind of power surged trough me and I said to myself - Lets write!! And I did.

So much for that, if you can forgive me fine, if not, I really don't care. People who want to read this story will read it and continue on reading it making me very happy. But people who chose not... I won't blame them. Even I don't read ALL the stories. Enough.

To explain this chapter:

As you can see (read) there is a LOT of talking in the end. Usagi decided to tell the whole story. If you didn't get it (I really tried to tell everything) or you think I missed something tell me to repair my mistake. I have it all in my head and in it - it works perfectly. SO IF I REALLY DID SCREW IT UP TELL ME!!!! Only that will help!

The real action starts in the next chapter. The Senshi arrive, and Mamoru in tow... And Beryl of course. Now, every plan is bound to have SOME flaw so you'll get to see what happens to this one in the next chapter.

I have already worked out to details what happens, I only have to write it down. I WON'T promise when I'll update. I believe that my Author's alert is active so if you really want to know when the next chapter is out go put me on it. (if you really WANT to know)

All the love and thanks I send to all my readers, and reviewers. You and only you are making me write this still. Thanks for all the kind words and all the support.

For the song in this chapter I don't have credits, but I also don't know who's it. Sorry.

Well, that's all for now.

Lots of love,

Chiisana Anisa


	7. Shattered Failure

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

AN: At the end.

"Where do I begin?"

by Chiisana Anisa

Part 6

"Shattered failure"

*Mamoru's POV*

The sky changed together with the scenery. Big blue and white clouds couldn't be seen anymore. No, now there was ethereal light in the sky, pure blue and although it was still 'day' you could clearly see the stars imprinted in the dark bluish colour above our heads.

The girls raised slowly from the ground, dusting them selves in a typical girl manner. In contrast to them, I just stood there, mesmerised by the look in front of me. Slowly, like someone was dragging out a long lost and forgotten memory, picture of this returned to me. The Past was there to be seen...

Blinking and shaking my head, trying to rid my thoughts of those memories, I turned around hearing Minako call for me. After all, I did get up before them and walked out off our arriving place a bit.

"Mamoru, come on! We have to find Usagi!"

Acknowledging her, I nodded. "You're right. Should we split up? It would be faster."

The blonde girl nodded sharply, returning her look to the Senshi. A sort of sense urged me to look at her longer than needed. The edges of her figure were stiff in motion, her eyes alarmingly searching the area around her, before returning to take a few glances at the girls standing beside her.

She looked hurt in some way, unsure in herself which was different from all the times I saw her. As if disturbed by something she shook a little, gathering her slend arms around her. One would think she was cold but that wasn't right. Instead I got a terrible sense telling me that something was wrong, way of the track. And that something had to do with her.

Noticing that I was looking, she regained her previous calm posture, putting a big wide smile on her face, speaking to Ami.

"I think Mamoru isn't right. We should stick together. You guys still don't have all the memories from this place and I do. I know how to get around and where the things are. We should stay together."

Ami looked at her in disbelief, because that smile didn't pass with those sharp words. She could too sense that something was wrong with the girl, but Ami knew this was no time for talking it over. Anyway, Minako would probably say it was nothing. Probably.

So I changed my preposition. "Now, come to think of it, you're right Minako. We should stick together. Which way?"

Blinking in confusion she turned around toward the gates entering the gardens, thus the path to the heart of the Palace. "This way. Follow me. I think I have an idea where we might find her."

All of us, merely nodding in agreement, followed her steps as the took us inside.

*End of Mamoru's POV*

~

Minako cautiously walked down the halls, leading the unsuspecting group towards the room she herself left not even fifteen minutes ago. She flinched at the thought that now, the whole room represented one big trap for the others that were so blindly following her. Of course she would 'fall' in the trap herself but that was the part of the plan.

Just around the corner and . . .

There.

The room was there, all she had to do was to walk in it first so she could trigger the automatic spell Usagi set earlier before. With heavy steps she continued in a straight line into the room, not giving a glance to the others behind her. The moment she stepped inside the writings on the walls lighted up like long forgotten stars, scattering the light upon the whole room now inhibited by five people.

But Minako made a mistake, just one mistake of not glancing behind her when she had the chance. In the matter of seconds while hearing the words of Usagi's incantation, in a panic of a fallen warrior she swirled around herself, her eyes franticly searching for one male figure that should have been with them in the room...

But it wasn't. Realization hit her just as the last words registered in her head...

". . . let it be burned."

White light bound to transport them back to the Earth and the Middle Future indulged their figures, four female figures dressed up in Senshi outfits. And one, terrible scream, maybe predicting a doom, could have paralysed anyone left in that room, when it rang out and bounced off the walls.

Instead, one cloaked figure dressed in a tuxedo turned around with the scream that chilled bones, hearing his own name carried on the little wind that passed him by in a rush. Although the scream was now almost silenced, he could roughly recognise the words...

"NO! MAMORU!!!"

And as the wind passed, so the words did, nothing more than a lost whisper of a girl that did a mistake she would regret for the most of her life. Or maybe not...

~

Usagi went through the massive doors, coming in a large room. She turned around for a second, until her eyes finally settled on the searched object. She walked straight to it and picked it up, holding it carefully in her hands. Memories of using it so many times flooded her mind.

The first fight...

The last one...

And the 'first' one again...

God, she didn't know she had been fighting for that long. Suddenly feeling very tired, her knees buckled under her, almost giving away. Then, remembering her first intention with the object in her hands, she gripped it, rising it above her head and...

... twirled it toward the ground. 

With the impact it shattered like it was made of glass, bits of it flying everywhere. Golden bits, lying now brokenly on the cold surface of the floor, shined with the rays of light entering through the windows.

No more.

That's what she thought looking at it. She would feed of her own power from now on. 

If someone could see her expression right now, they would tell it was a mask of sorrow for the broken thing. Soon enough it turned in a strong facial line of someone who has made up their mind, and Usagi, maybe with lightened steps took her rout out of the room leaving the thing broken beyond repair, just lying there, letting it be forgotten.

If one of the Senshi walked in that moment, or anyone capable of recognising the object they would identify it as her transformation broach...

~

Mamoru wandered through the halls, rooms and passages of the Palace, trying to remember the tiniest detail about the place and where was he supposed to go. He went back to the moment when he separated from the girls..

He recalled a voice calling him softly from some direction, and although he didn't know why he followed it, his sixth sense told him he was doing the right thing. The fact he was leaving the girls behind didn't bother him at all. He just followed the mysterious voice taunting him in a pleading way.

Soon he found himself quite lost between two passages, not hearing the voice anymore and not knowing where to go next. He opted to just take his chances as so he was here now, searching. He knew he had to find Usagi sooner or later in this place. He just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

But with the next step he felt as if he collided with something and that something seemed to go trough him... maybe even enter him. Great force pulled him in the path towards the balcony from so long ago and Mamoru's mind blanked of all his memories, and his legs followed...

. . . not even noticing, perplexed by the strong pull on his mind and heart, that his outfit changed in that of his former self, and that now he was carrying a big sword of protection by his left side...

~

Beryl.

A woman evil enough to ask yourselves how did anyone ever let such evil be created or even born. Or if there is some hope for good to win.

Beryl.

A woman who plans a war against the most peaceful 'planet' in the Galaxy, just from being bored for too long. Of course there was that thing of unreturned love from Prince Endymion. But that was something else.

Beryl.

A woman you didn't want to mess with. Or challenge her. Much less tried to defeat her.

Beryl.

A woman who will be all the things above... messed, challenged and defeated by a small girl just carrying out her plans of making a brighter future...

Beryl.

A woman who will set her foot on the Moon in the matter of minutes...

~~~~~~~~

(AN: Ok, I don't usually do this - BUT I will jump ahead in time. The next scene begins when Endymion protects Serenity from Beryl. I take it from there. I know you all know this from top to bottom, but you will see why I'm going through the scene. Sorry for the interruption.)

~~~~~~~~

The battle between good and evil developed in a matter of seconds. Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom, her four loyal generals leading the great masses. The Kingdom had no chance and slowly --- piece by piece all of its beauty disappeared. 

Statues were broken, paths destroyed, the Palace shattered almost to dust...

That wasn't the end though. Beryl had evil plans to carry out.. beginning with the killing of Princess Serenity.

~

Usagi was set to play her part, which she knew very well, as if she trained it as a professional actress. So when Beryl appeared in front of her and Endymion reflected the attack with one of his gorgeous red roses, she gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth, setting an astounded expression on her face.

Endymion roared, with a dangerous undertone in his voice to Queen Beryl. "Don't you dare harm the Princess, Beryl!"

Beryl if you could say wore an expression of betrayal and even shock, flabbergasted at Endymion's words, and she only managed to pull his name through her blooded-red lips. It went out as a growl.

"Endymion...!"

Usagi, on reaction took two steps backward when Endymion shielded her petite figure with his larger one, spreading his coat also in a stance meant to protect her even at the cost of his life.

"Why do you side with the Moon, Endymion? You are the Prince of Earth! If you marry me, you will be the King who'll rule over the Earth and Moon!!" - Beryl raged out in a terrible voice, cursing the young Princess in the same time.

"Beryl, you're influenced by the dark energy of Metallia. Cast it away!" - Endymion tried to reason with the dark Queen. It didn't work.

"Silence! Now, you will die too!"

Usagi snickered in her mind. 'Now comes the hard part. Dying... yet staying alive. I can't wait to see Beryl's eyes...' She observed Endymion getting caught in the winds of Beryl's dark energy, second after floating upwards in the air like a torn puppet.

She screamed his name, reaching out with her hand, slipping and falling on her knees, the fabric of her royal dress humming beneath her, slightly breaking her fall. But, she picked herself up in a jump reaching for her beloved again, each of them screaming the other's names.

Beryl watched them with rage written all over her face, with refusal of Endymion and with two lovers desperately struggling to get to each other. The energy surged through her and in the instant their hands touched she released it out and send it to them in a destroying manner.

Usagi welcomed the attack, but held her eyes on Endymion's perfect face, her heart longing to hold him close. Her mind quickly re-drew from that kind of thoughts, banning them to her wounded heart. Suddenly she felt a change, a slip in her Spells, a slip in time...

She didn't pinpoint what was that, what felt so wrong there and then. She tried, searching it out with her senses, but couldn't figure it out. Her eyes, however, still fixed on Endymion's, registered a suspicious look of recognition, maybe even a level of shock, that, she was sure, wasn't supposed to be there. 

While her mind struggled with questions considering that, her hand slipped out of his grasp, her body finally feeling the full impact of Beryl's power and she felt her liveness, her soul running away. It should've joined Endymion's, but her Spell stopped that. A shield held it not so far away from the Serenity's body, protecting her from Death's hands.

In her ears still rang last cry out of her name by Endymion and she could clearly recognise the love in that tone. How she missed that... she thought before closing her eyes...

The bodies of two right-full heir's on Moon's and Earth's throne floated in the air, both dead... shielded by the love everyone would talk of until the legend would become just that... a legend. 

Shattered lied the fallen Moon Kingdom...

One soul went on her last quest in this forsaken, evil time and one good, full of tears and regrets, Queen raising her Moon wand cried out "Moon Healing Escalation!" and the invading army, followers together with the four Generals were destroyed in one swipe of power.

Then she sent the rest of the bodies to Earth, seeking protection from it. She prayed her wisdom words and somewhere in her last thoughts, before her hands let the Moon wand fall and go on, she remember a little girl like a dangerous angel, swearing to make a better future for them all...

And still... yet... she couldn't help but wonder if the girl would succeed...

~

In the same moment Queen Serenity saw her fallen Princess and her love in the air, Spell altered it's course. It carried the soul of Usagi and Queen Beryl to the remains of once beautiful garden. Beryl looked swiftly around her, wondering what just happened, her feet landing on the little island in the middle of the garden's lake.

Power shield surrounded her, the island, the lake and the entire garden. Narrowing her eyes, she recognised, secret Moon power in the shield and now only waited for her opponent. But her eyes wided out when her eyes landed on the figure of a small woman...

... walking slowly toward her on the clean and calm surface of the lake...

~

The group of four girls rushed in the temple, minutes ago arriving back on the spot they started from. Opening wide the screen doors, they startled two cats, who stared at them in wonder before little voice carrying a scream carried out trough the air of the room...

Chibiusa clenched her shirt around her heart, curling in a ball before her body rose in air. The girls, together with Luna and Artemis could only observe her image flinching a bit... as if fading...

Then returning back, her mouth speaking only two words... "Mother..." then fading again, and it looked like someone was playing with her, making her invisible one moment and the other visible, "... failed..."

Luna, finally realizing what was happening, jumped toward the girl, but only went through air, because Chibiusa disappeared completely, leaving a fake smile lingering in their minds and two lonely tears falling on the brown wooded floor...

___________________________________________________________________________

The End of Chapter 6

___________________________________________________________________________

AN: Ok... please don't hate me!!!!! (if you figured out what happened) I like to write in riddles, not quite saying what happened, instead leaving the readers conclude on their own reading it carefully, even making them return and re-read some parts again.

But I think it's pretty obvious, ne?

Even if it isn't, it will be in the next chapter, which is already half written.

NOW - )

1. I would really, REALLY like to know how I can make my words appear in BOLD and ITALIC on ffc.net. If anybody knows - PLEASE TELL ME! Thank you.

2. I'm fine. I'd like to thank everyone on their support and good wishes (you know who you are !~_~!). Anyway... I had a slight amnesia and was forbidden to work on the computer for a while. Due to that and some other problems this chapter is so late. I apologise humbly.

3. Anyone who needs explaining things regarding this story - send an email, or review with questions that will be answered in the next chapter.

4. If anyone from you reads stories from a fellow author My Sciorra (she writes Inuyasha's fics only. She writes in a fashion similar to mine ^_^) I just need to say that I'll be taking over her stories. She decided to quit and I offered (as if I don't have enough work as it is. Feh!) to continue. So... yeah... I also recomend her stories. She has some certain depth in her writing.. I dunno... you're an Inuyasha fan . . . go for it!

5. Nothing more. Read, and enjoy, don't kill me or FLAME me. Just... read.. you don't have to review... But if you enjoyed it, I'm beyond glad.

Lots of love,

Chiisana Anisa


	8. Over again

Disclaimer: No.

"Over again"

Chapter 7

Let's forget who we've been

and give into the dream,

Maybe life is a song

that's how it seems,

And forever more we'll 

hear the news it plays

Yes, forever more I'll take

you in my arms this way...

(From Tenchi Muyo, sung by Ryoko)

___________________________________________________________________________

One lonely woman, clad all in white stood in the middle of an empty room, clutching the big black cloak in her delicate hands, sobbing silently. Numbness gripped at every one of her senses and although she was near hysterics her mind wasn't completely clouded. Still her eyes full of bright tears, narrowed from the pain, reflected bits of anger too, staring right in front of her. A question rose throughout the room, coming from her soft lips.

"What did you do...?"

___________________________________________________________________________

The surface was calm, serene, giving away an ethereal glow. It did not falter it's image of peace, not even when soft steps, like sakura petals walked upon it. The steps were too light to put any real weight, to disturb the water. Among the midsts, devilish smile broke trough, settled on one little pretty face. 

Oh yes, that face of an so called 'angel' smiled, sure of her self. Finishing her final step she raised her head, eyelids going up and revealing brilliant blue eyes. But as much this girl, almost woman was pretty, iced words drew out of her.

"Your turn now, Beryl."

The red haired Queen could only stand and watch the Princess approaching. She didn't believe her eyes. She killed the little pest! But the question remained - why was she then now walking towards her and on top of it all, making herself look like Death hasn't touched her at all?

Why is all of her careful planing falling apart? The woman, filled with the blinding rage, turned again to the little figure approaching her and grasping the staff harder in her hand, smiled viciously. She didn't have in mind to give up... Beryl never gives up... Evil neither.

Usagi didn't seem occupied by Beryl at all. She gathered her hands in front of herself, quickly forming a ball of silvery light between them. Closing her eyes, she stretched her arms as far as they could go, the light transforming into a shape that could be easily recognised as a sword.

Slowly, second by second, sword was forged in it magnificent shape. Finally when the last molecule was in it's place, with her right hand Usagi gripped the hilt firmly and twirled it around, taking a fighting stance.

Beryl grinned at the child before her and pointed with her staff at the right, to the remains of once beautiful empire. "My dearest, do you really think you can go against me? I really don't know how come you're standing here, but I know this. I've beaten you once, I'll do it again."

"That kind of presumption is for fool's." Usagi answered as she lunged forward, attacking her opponent head on.

Beryl managed to block the hit with her staff, although losing a bit of her balance, stumbled backwards. "You impotent fool! I will not be defeated by you..!" She struck against Usagi, delivering a forceful blow, which ended at the tip of the sword, formally sliding down it's full length.

Usagi only smiled at her. "You really don't know anything about me, Beryl." she spatt her name like a bad taste she couldn't get rid of. "But I know too much about you..."

Time wasn't of the matter to any of them. Only, Beryl really didn't have the patience for fighting. She summoned a ball of energy and released it at the Princess. Seeing it approaching, Usagi tried to dodge it's whole path but wasn't successful. It stroke her hand, forcing her to lose her grip on the sword which flew a few good meters away.

Cursing her lack of attention, she held her hand gently to herself, before sensing the power healing her. The blood retraced it's course back into the wound, which closed itself and Beryl only watched in amazement.

"What the hell did you do?!" the angry Queen screamed.

"Just a little spell. And oh yes, did I fail to mention you can't kill me?" Usagi smirked. It was good to see her 'greatest' enemy without words. She could swear that if she was in some cartoon, right know a question mark would appear over Beryl's head. As she imagined it she also went to answer the troubled woman.

"You see... I'm already dead." and that smirk from earlier only grew bigger upon the look of pure astonishment on the face across her.

Beryl, firstly astounded, kept staring at the young girl in front of her, only to break out of her short stupor and smiled evilly. "Well, well... well so the little one isn't so little after all. You could say I underestimated you."

"Mother always said - never jump to conclusions."

"Maybe your dear mother was right, but she dead now. Very much so." Beryl looked to her right again, to put meaning on her words.

Usagi followed her gaze, bitter smile creeping on her face. "True." Looking back at the Queen, she raised her sword again, "I think it's time I end this." and she charged.

White light blinded Beryl, and before she had the time to react, the cold blade ran through her, leaving her wondering how it was possible to lose so quickly and to a mere child...

The moment the sword touched Beryl's skin, Usagi felt light-headed, and the borrowed power slowly kept leaving her body. Understanding dawned on her, seeing her hand go transparent and the numb feeling of weakness filling the depth of her stomach. The sword fell to the ground and upon the touch disappeared, leaving only the traces of white snowflakes of power lingering in the air.

Usagi, lifting her eyes to look at the fallen Queen, saw blood, oozing out of the wound and sliding down Beryl's body, soaking her dress completely with the reddish colour. The picture faltered for a second, then turned clear again. She tried to raise to her feet, and almost succeeded, stumbling.

Her last view was the scene of the evil Queen falling wordlessly to the ground, presumably dead. Power that once fuelled her actions was now gone, and before closing her eyes, whiteness took her in. Only two sweet words, softly spoken on the whisper on a lost language were left behind when the yellow light hugging the Princess went down.

"It's over..."

The Princess was now gone, but the evil was not. Although Usagi's plan was perfect she forgot one little detail. She did kill Beryl, the Queen but she didn't defeat the Evil. For Metallica was still alive, in a form of one of the blackest energies and had a thousand years to plan how to rise again.

So much for the perfect planing and sacrifices..

***

It was beyond imagination what happened. The girls stood there, silently in the middle of the room, their brains slowly comprehending what happened just now before their eyes. Luna welcomed herself on her legs after the desperate jump and now with her head down stared blankly in the floor. Artemis was looking at her sadly, for he figured it out almost exactly when she did, and knew very well there was nothing to do now. Rei, finally gaining her words, was the first to respond.

"It was a trap! It was a trap all a long!" Her dark eyes immediately turned to Minako, anger burning in them. "And you knew! You lead us into it, didn't you?!"

Minako had nothing to say, remorse filling her entire being. She didn't know that Chibiusa was in danger. Usagi swore to her she wasn't. And she, herself knew that Usagi would never do anything to harm her daughter. Words quiet as a whisper left her lips, maybe in defence and maybe as accusation.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this..."

She didn't get to say anything after that, for all the words would be silenced by the thundering outside. Blue light appeared in the yard of the Shrine and the girls rushed out, leaving Minako and Rei standing it the room still.

Rei turned to her blonde friend. "I don't know what happened, but I'll find out. I just can't believe you didn't say anything to us... I thought you were different, I guess I was wrong." with that words, she turned her back to Minako and went after the rest of the group.

As she was stepping down, once again the blue light broke through the sky. Rei raised her hand to shield her eyes, only to catch glimpses of the others doing the same thing. 

Looking again, she laid her eyes on two figures lying on the ground, unmoving. One small, the figure of a girl she hasn't seen for a year and the another of a man she hasn't seen for the top amount of fifth-teen minutes. The difference between them was, that the girl soon moaned, raising up, and the man didn't.

Minako came running out of the Shrine, and threw herself into Usagi's arms, hugging her like there was no tomorrow. Sobs broke through the silence of everyone accounted for. Minako was the only one to approach Usagi, the other girls just standing a meter away and looking at them.

Usagi's eyes shone with tears, and you could say happiness. "It's over Minako. I did it..."

But the words didn't bring any comfort to the crying girl. Instead she only cried harder, pushing away a bit. "No, Usagi... no..."

Usagi looked at her, puzzled. "Minako, why do you say that? What happened?" She looked around, scanning the area, and surely saw her fighters for justice around her, and two cats in the background, one with a sad smile upon her face and tears brimming down her cat face.

"Luna... what...? Why...?" then her gaze fell on the lone figure of a man still lying on the ground. Her eyes widened, new tears already appearing, comprehension entering her tired mind. She turned to Minako, "Tell me," she shook her, "tell me what happened!!" then pushed her away and with effort picked herself up from the ground and run to the man she loved.

Grabbing his strong form, she shook him hard calling for him. "Mamoru... please... Mamo-chan..." She sounded desperate, clinging to him more and more every second. Her heart started breaking into tiny pieces, sorrow taking over. So, she looked at the girl now standing by her, for answers.

"Rei... what happened?"

Rei, looked at her formal leader in unhiden disgust, and uttered the words no-one else apparently dared to say.

"You happened.. Princess."

___________________________________________________________________________

The End of Chapter 7

___________________________________________________________________________

AN: Sorry of the long not-updating. Family problems. Not really an excuse. Sorry. 

Thank you for ALL of your reviews and patience. Especially to ExDriverLiz. 

Love,

Chiisana Anisa


	9. Life is a game

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko does. Read my ending notes!

* * *

**"Where do I begin?"**

**By Chiisana Anisa

* * *

**

**"Life is a game"**

* * *

Usagi raised her head, looking helplessly at Rei, tears once again gathering in the corners of her already moist eyes from former tears. The man she loved above all things was lying in her arms, broken and she too with him while her best friend stared at her like she was the newest enemy they had to get rid of. Guilt sneaked in her small, tarnished heart, her hands leaving Mamoru's sides in the process of her getting up to face Rei.

She breathed hard, and with a quick movement wiped her eyes clean. "What do you mean Rei?"

An almost evil smirk appeared on Rei's face. "Well you are our Princess, are you not? I'm just not so sure that you fit up to that title anymore, or that you ever did... _Princess_."

Minako approached them from behind then circled Rei and stood by Usagi. The others neared but stood behind Rei. They were all waiting for some kind of explanation. Something hung in the air, making it for Usagi harder to breathe, while her eyes set their place on her friends, or four girls she believed she could call that. But, now, at this precise moment she couldn't shake the feeling this is the loneliest she'll ever get.

_If life is just a game_

_Who is there to blame_

_For making it so_

_For making it easy to let go?_

"... I..." she started, but the words seemed to forgotten how to forge inside of her head.

"What? Cat got your tounge, _Princess_?" Rei taunted.

Usagi placed Mamoru's body with great care back on the ground and slowly stood up. Yes she was sad, but she can be damned thousand times over and over again if she's going to let them put her down like before. That was the reason she went away in the first place, wasn't it? Her eyes held no tears anymore, now they shone with crystal clarity. Her body did stood a bit regal, but a pose was one of the Princess.

"Are you ever going to...?" Rei just didn't seem to get enough.

"Shut up." Well, Usagi thought she was about to give her enough.

Rei blinked, and the others followed. Rei's temper flared. _"Who are you to tell me...?"_

Getting irritated, Usagi snapped her fingers and although Rei's mouth were still moving, no sound whatsoever came out. After few unsuccessful tries, Rei closed her mouth in a shocked manner, wide eyes staring at Usagi.

"That's much better. Now listen. I really don't have time for your yapping and your usual temper tantrums. I thought you maybe grew up in this year, but I was wrong. Well, I did, so now I find it pitiful to argue with you. Do you understand? All of you?" She snapped her fingers again.

Rei still didn't make a sound although the spell was removed, for that was not a reason. Usagi now stood before her, in an image of a girl, no, woman that could never be touched. She stood small, yet tall and mostly proud. The air around screamed royalty and for the first time in her life, Rei felt something similar to fear of the person she once called her friend.

The others nodded slowly, answering her questions, as did Rei. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some mistakes to repair." And with that said she disappeared in the flick of pink light for their sight. The girls just stood there in awe. Ami was the first to speak up.

_When we destroy and leave_

_Lie, cry and deceive_

_Who is there to see it all_

_To break our hearts with fall?_

"Was that really Usagi just now?"

Minako took two slow agonizing steps in front of them. "Yes she was." Her eyes were full of tears.

Makoto shook her head, her eyes diverting to the body on the ground. "But she seemed like her old self moments ago, screaming for Mamoru-san. And then, she just..." The words didn't came out as intended.

"She became what she always was. The Princess no-one knew existed inside of her. As we discovered, the real Princess merely slept in her, dormant for thousand years. When she woke up, she woke up a part of our Usagi we never really get to know at all. A part that holds determination, strong will, cleverness, and a special passion towards life... Every single virtue that makes one leader a great leader." Minako explained.

Makoto raised her look to her. "Then pray tell... why did she choose you as her confidant?"

Smirk appeared on the pretty face of senshi of Love. "Because I was the first of all of you to get my full, and I do mean full memories back. I was also the other one who remained dormant for as long as she did."

Ami stared at her, wide-eyed. "You mean you...?"

"Ah, yes. I do mean. I'm as old as Usagi is. The real Usagi. You see, I'm her cousin, we share the same bloodline. You don't. That is the main reason you were fully reincarnated and I wasn't."

She swept her eyes over the girls and two cats, standing rigid in the middle of the large shrine yard. Her look swayed a little, her mind with purpose refusing to set on Mamoru's lifeless body. "Usagi didn't just grow up, well, actually in a way she did, by gaining power you couldn't even begin to comprehend. And she learned a lot, she isn't the same naive girl we once knew. Deep down I bet she still is, but somehow, that part is now dormant. And what she did just now... I don't even doubt she left to save herself..."

She stopped here, or she was rather interrupted by Rei, who finished her sentence. "... by saving Mamoru."

Rei lifted her chin high up, towards the sky, looking at the blue clouds swimming across it peacefully. "I'm sorry for blaming you Minako. But I'm even more sorry for doubting Usagi again."

The blond girl didn't smile at this. She just turned to leave, but her big blue eyes, secretive linked with Rei's purple ones. "You should be." Then she left, leaving the senshi to ponder about how much they were proven to be wrong about once weak Sailor of Justice, Sailor Moon.

As soon as she was out of sight, one gasp was heard and the girls turned around, only being able to stare at the young man's body, his chest in fact, which rose as if for the first time and on his lips only one name, one small and soft call of endearment.

"Usako..."

Was she really ready for this?

Her steps echoed on the hard surface of the ground no-one walked for who knows how long. Swiftly her legs carried her across, over the passage, through the doors and even further. On her final line, she raised her eyes to look upon one lone statue which remained intact from all the influence of time passing.

All she could see around her were ruins of a once beautiful Empire, shattered remaining's of the Palace right in front of her. But she didn't seem a bit fazed by it, instead she kept walking until she reached one spot she meant to stand on from the first moment she came here.

Stopping, she raised her arms and crossed them across her chest, closing her eyes.

"I summon you, Mother, to appear before me." She spoke in a regal tone, indifferent. And yet nothing happened.

Usagi felt anger sweep in her mind and opened her eyes. So her Mother dear refused to meet? And on those oh so many occasions in the past when she didn't really need help, then, then she would interfere. This time when she spoke it was more yelled and not calm at all.

_**"Mother! I command you to come!!"**_ Soon after white light appeared before her and it took seconds before she could recognize the figure it formed. Beautiful figure of a woman around her mid twenties set her feet on the pedastial near Usagi, her eyes still closed, while she took big breath of air in.

_Why I can fall with cost_

_Get up to find it all lost_

_Lose my senses in you_

_Before you fall in too?_

In a second her eyes snapped open, reveling two very angry, but unbelievably gorgeous blue orbs. Usagi took notice of the anger that swirled inside of them, but did nothing. When her mother spoke, no trace of that anger was in her voice, but Usagi knew very well she only masked it.

"I believe you have no right to command me anything, my dear daughter. If I'm correct you've summoned me to undone the mess you personally have made." The Queen, although just a solid figure of a spirit, held herself tall and proud, giving her daughter her piece of mind. She wouldn't let it pass just like that.

"Mother, please. Do quit with that tone of yours also. I'm here to ask you for help, nothing more, nothing less. Now, will you hear me out?" Usagi bit out through her teeth, she somehow didn't have the nerves for doing this.

Queen Serenity briefly nodded at her daughter, waving her hands in a motion to go on.

"True, I need you to undone some things. As you already know which ones, all I need of you is to hear whether you can do it or not?"

The older woman gracefully moved over to Usagi and placed her hands on her daughters shoulders. She smiled gently, looking at her with comprehension in her eyes, lovingly.

"My dear, you've done things you have no knowledge of, or else you wouldn't be here." She took her by the hand and started walking towards to old well ruin near them. "Come and see that you do not need my help."

They stood by it and only then could Usagi see the cold water that filled it, surface as if made of glass, which was soon confirmed when it changed to look much like a mirror does. "What...? What is this thing Mother?" Usagi inquired.

"Child, you do not recall this, for you were very young, but this is a powerful well of time and space. One cannot travel through it like the portal we had, instead we can see into the past, present or the future within it."

Usagi merely watched it in surprise. "You mean we can see... I can see my future?"

"No. One self isn't allowed to see the future, only others can. But you can see your present. So my dear child, look and settle the matters of your heart." The Queen traced her hand over the surface and the picture changed bit by bit. In a matter of seconds the picture showed Usagi what she needed to see.

Quick images of her friends on the Earth flashed, showing Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei one by one. But that wasn't of any matter to her, and as soon as she opened her mouth to protest the picture changed and showed one lone man sitting in a small room, one of the many rooms in Rei's shrine.

Usagi let out a gasp, her mask of indifference quickly slipping away from her stoic face, while tears rushed forward. "You mean.... He's fine? He's not dead?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes. Although he was dead. Do not mistake it."

Usagi stuttered, and looked at her mother stunned. She couldn't grasp anything that has happened as of yet. "Then how?" Once again her mother's hand touched the surface and it changed back to the past moment when Usagi was crying over Mamoru's dead body.

"You see, sometimes Fate itself has one odd sense of humor. You should know. But, then again, no matter how weird this may sound: Fate has love for the love. It can't stand to see two people apart when they are meant to be. So this time, some things lay corrected." She rested a hand on Usagi's cheek before she continued.

"And dear, this time, do try to make it all right." Smile remained on her face while she patiently waited for Usagi to understand. Finally realization kicked in and Usagi let two shining tear-drops slide down her face, blinking rapidly.

She threw her arms around her mother's neck, hugging her tightly. Whisper of thank you's swam around them, while these two women stood there in a gentle embrace, each one feeling happy for her own reasons and each one feeling the pain of the other one. Usagi backed out and looked hard at her mother.

In a second her entire composure changed and she looked regal as she did when she came. Her tears stood frozen on her beautiful face, her eyes once again cold and uncaring, her posture stiff and royal. She blinked once and smiled, but it never reached her eyes.

"Thank you mother for your help. Now that all is well I may live in peace." She didn't even wait for any words of goodbye, before the light surrounded her and carried her out of there.

The Queen rested against the well, looking down and smiling sadly for her daughter's unhappiness. The picture changed for one last time, showing to her Usagi smiling and happy, securely tucked in a hold of a dark man behind her, and she briefly wondered if that was the image of the past or maybe, just maybe of the future?

_Who do we blame_

_For playing it a game_

_For all the cried tears_

_Through this wasted years?_

Mamoru sat broken on the floor, his face buried in his arms which were resting on his knees. His head was full of images, flashing wildly in his inner mind, and he was torn between suffering and being glad she was back, if only for a moment. Some images unknown to him presented themselves and while he tried so desperately to sort them out, his heart couldn't help but to weep for the half girl, half woman he loves so much.

With a face of a man who once knew how happy love can make him he cursed his life, his treacherous dreams and false hopes. While one lone tears fell, his heart loved and his mind hated his own blue-eyed angel...

Usagi reappeared in an empty building not so far from her home. She knew it was being redone, for she followed everything that happened on the Earth in this past year she was gone. Her heart sang out in happiness and pure joy that Mamoru was safe and sound, breathing even though he was so far away from her.

She leaned on the wall behind her, her princess dress disappearing as she did so, her Sailor fuku staying on. As soon as she closed her eyes emotions which were threatening to overtake her for many hours now, finally did and she felt the tall, cold walls around her beginning to break down.

She felt as if she was the only person on this silly world, her heart at one moment empty and rid of any feelings whatsoever, and the very next one so full of them she thought it would burst. But it didn't. Instead she could feel it breaking again and again. Like some spell was placed over it. Mended it every time it broke just so it could break all over again.

Tears were now rapidly flowing down her flushed skin, her eyes going red and her head spinning. The strength inside left her in a hip and she crumpled down on the floor, right there in the loneliest corner, curling into a tight ball.

She was there, holding herself, feeling cold and abandoned, and couldn't help but blame herself for being so. Couldn't help but curse the Fate for playing her life like a game. One question run through her mind even as she was thanking the fate before for meddling in.

When does the game ends?

_Who, who do we turn at the end_

_My sweet, dear friend..?

* * *

_

**End of the Chapter Eight

* * *

**

**AN:** _I'm terribly sorry for you guys. That you had to wait so long for me to update. The problem is that I became so much interested in Inuyasha that my mind is constantly full of ideas for writing fan-fiction for it._

_Therefore I had a huge block regarding this story. Before I said that this story may have more than few chapters till the end, but as of now I can peacefully say that it has only two more chapters till the end._

_Maybe even the next one will be the last. Stay tuned and you'll see. I really do hope I still have some readers left, and that you're not to much mad at me. The lyrics for this chapter are mine, so no credits for anyone but me._

_Let me know if you liked this chapter and sorry for it's shortness. If any questions should arise mail me. That's all for now._

_Love,_

_Chiisana Anisa_


	10. After the storm, Quietness

**Disclaimer: **_No ownership here_. _Neither on the song "Gone" by N'Sync._

* * *

**"Where do I begin?"**

**By Chiisana Anisa**

* * *

**NOTICE:** _Read my finishing AN, for I have some answers for some of the reviewers. Thanks_.

* * *

**"After the storm, Quietness"**

****

* * *

_There's a thousand words that I could say_

_To make you come home_

Even though her heart was still breaking after two full hours of crying and random sleeping, Usagi woke due to the sun rays peeking through the holes in the barricades on the windows of the abandoned building. Her head didn't feel any lighter, nor her sore body better, instead all of her cried out in pain when she moved.

Gathering strength she got up, on her shaky legs and walked to the nearest possible exit. The walk to her home never entered her conscience and she found herself at the doors of a house she hasn't been for over a year. Just when she was about to knock the doors swung open, revealing her parents on the other side of the doorstep.

Her mothers eyes sprang wide open in surprise and disbelief and her father stared at her dumbly, before he managed to utter her name. At that sound, completely exhausted and broken Usagi collapsed into her mother's awaiting arms, sobbing quietly. They all embraced, without asking questions or giving answers, for she was finally home.

Broken, sore, maybe alone, unhappy... but home.

lllll

lllll

After few hours of feeling sorry for himself, Mamoru finally stepped out of the room to face the four girls waiting for him. Just as predicted they were all sitting around the small table, kneeling and staring down at some random spot on the table.

He cleared his throat to gain their attention. Instantly they turned and the only one who dared to share a smile was Minako as usual. "Hello Mamoru-san."

Except that this time she used the honorable "san". That wasn't something you would expect from the perky blonde. She got up and bowed slightly.

"I'm very sorry for all that has happened. It's partially my fault because I hid from you that I was in contact with Usagi. Gomene nasai." She bowed again, out of courtesy.

He only nodded to her apology and glanced around. "Well, what is done is done. The main problem is as it would seem, again, to locate Usagi's whereabouts."

Minako spoke once again, with a happier note in her voice than before. "Oh, no need for that. I recall her saying that the first thing she would do is to go to her parents house."

This time smile broke out on his handsome face too, and all the girls nodded the sign they knew that already. Rei was next to speak up. "I suggest we give Usagi a few hours with her parents. They must be out of their minds if she just turned up on them."

"Yes you're probably right, Rei. As much as I want to see Usako again, I won't take her precious time with her parents away."

All the girls understood the double meaning in Mamoru's sentence, because of his childhood. Ami smiled sadly, little sparkle in her eyes, the same he saw in all of the others. They stood up and looked knowingly at each other, finally with ease after all this time.

"Then we wait."

_Oh, seems so long ago you walked away_

_and left me alone_

The waiting part seemed to go on forever. As they were at ease, games were played, comics were read, the entire garden was nourished and cleaned, the house too, to some degree. But all of that was still done with some withdrawal in their hearts.

Each one of them expected that Usagi would come any minute now and that minutes turned to long six hours. Finally, Mamoru got up from his kneeling position under the kitchen sink, rubbing his eyebrows to remove the sweat that gathered there.

"Well, I think that's about it for now. I know I should be the first one to stay as long as needed, but unfortunately I also have a life to worry about. My shift starts in an hour an the hospital, so I really must go."

Rei who stood by him all the time, supervising, like she said, smiled understandingly. "I know Mamoru. And really, go. We all know how much you eagerly awaited this opportunity."

Still doubt lingered in his mind. "Are you sure Rei? What if Usagi comes and I'm not here? How will she react? I really don't know if it's..."

Rei's eyebrows knitted close together. "Go."

For Mamoru, something rarely should be told twice to be done. He smiled thankfully at her, and getting up, dusted himself off. With a short nod of his head he departed saying hello to the each girl as he passed them by, soon disappearing from the circle of the Shrine.

Rei sighed and went outside only to find the girls all sitting on the entering steps to the main hall. "Well, I thought you were all still working."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "What?" Tone of one promising nothing good was detected in her voice.

Minako, more bubbly than usual screeched. "I had enough of running around so now, I quit!!"

And Ami, sitting the furthest from Rei, put the medical magazine down in her lap. "I also wanted to read something very interesting on the field of transplanting, and I must say..."

Rei broke her mid-half. "We really don't want to know. But guys, you could have finished sweeping the steps after all this work today."

This time, all of them gave her a dirty look, each one ready to bring some comeback on the daylight and wash Rei's mind out once and forever, all feeling slightly uneasy after all this waiting. Just as they were all opening their mouths one very familiar and dear voice butted in.

_And I remember what you said to me_

_You were acting so strange_

"I can see you really haven't changed at all."

They all froze in their places, heads turning slowly to meet the figure of their leader standing three feet from them. None willed to speak, and silence hugged the entire yard as the wind slowly blew by. Usagi stood there, just like she would usually, for she always came the last. This time however, she was the one standing firmly on the ground, her hair flying on the breezes of the wind, clarity in her eyes.

Ami, who was stone cold till now was the first one to fanatically scream out her name, tears springing to her eyes while she jumped from her position to embrace the petite girl known as the Sailor Moon.

As soon as she reached her friend, Usagi's cold face melted down, she too on the verge of crying. She could hear Ami mumbling to her ear that they didn't know, and how sorry all of them were. They hugged tightly, as tightly as friends ever do. Finally after some time, Ami released Usagi from her hold.

Usagi wiped her tears away to really look at her four girlfriends. Second by second her gaze traveled over their faces, figures, well known postures. She drank it all in, cherished the fact she was given an opportunity to see all of them again. She would never admit it to anyone else, but she had high doubts she would succeed at the end.

No one needed to know about that. After all, she was here and so were they. And they stood before her, awaiting her next words or gathering courage to say something themselves. Usagi did.

"Well, I guess I don't have to tell a really big story of what I was doing and how was I doing, do I?" The joke didn't bring out a laugh she so much needed, but more tears as now all the girls sprang to give her one big friendly hug, almost squeezing her to death. She choked out a few sobs, pleading to collect their thoughts and talk a little. They all moved away and stood in line.

"I can only say, I'm sorry and welcome back, Usagi." Ami blurted out, her first coherent thought after her previous ramblings.

Makoto squirmed, as if she was feeling misplaced just standing there. "I'm also saying I'm very much sorry for all that has happened. And I plead your forgiveness."

Minako opened her mouth to say her apologizes, but Usagi raised her hand. "I think you have nothing to say Mina-chan. Don't worry." Minako smiled tenderly at her, her bright blue eyes looking at Usagi with great warmth.

Usagi's eyes dropped on Rei, who was crying too, but didn't spoke a word at all. They all knew what was the trouble here.

Usagi and Rei bickered too much back in the 'old' days, when in fact they were close as sisters. Both stubborn, with flaring temper and love in their hearts for each other, although neither one would admit it willingly in front of everyone. They knew that Mars was the one who blamed herself the most, but also took on the leaders role when Usagi pulled her stunt a year ago. And they were all aware it would always be so.

Between them existed loyalty, a great deal of honor, respect and the knowledge of each others abilities, but above that all sisterly love and friendship. Maybe it was cracked now as before, needed melding but it was still there. So, Usagi took few steps and was now standing right in front of Rei, looking her deep in the eyes.

"You have to say something Rei." Makoto rushed her. Someone had to, if not they could be standing here for hours. More tears appeared in the eyes of Sailor Mars and she spoke.

_And maybe I was too blind to see_

_That you needed a change_

"Yes, I'm really the same as I was when you left. And you can bet with everything you can that if you ever find a way to forgive me, I'll probably go on as it once were. We'll fight... "She stammered, a sob catching in her throat. "... argue, scream at each other, but we both know the truth. Al least that's something I want to believe in. I was wrong. Very much wrong about you. But I'm proud to know you. And even if you never will to speak to me again, I'll still be proud to say I had the privilege of being your friend once. There aren't enough words to say all I want to say, but I can start with I'm sorry." And finishing her short speech, Rei bowed slightly to Usagi.

When she raised her head, her eyes meet a sight she longed to see for so long. Namely, Usagi sticked her tounge out to her, making a grimace. "Now really, Rei I expected from you to yell at me..." Challenging her.

Big, huge, tremendous smile awarded Usagi. Rei's face took a picture of someone planning something completely evil. "Oh well.... You big idiot!! Do you know how much we all missed you and not to mention.."

Her next words were muffled because she found herself wrapped in Usagi's small arms. "I missed you guys too..."

Nothing more was said about apologizing later, no one yelled at anybody more. Instead the next following hours were spent in explaining, talking, joking and sharing laughs, tears even more so. The old mood was back. Be assured, not all was forgiven and forgotten.

But friendships last. They fall apart now and then, they tend to be recklessly abandoned and not well cared of, but they are always there. And a friendship that lasts a thousand years, certainly doesn't get pushed away just like that.

This five girls had a lot ahead of them, they had some time to make up for... But future for once, seemed bright as the future of one or five girls, friends should be.

* * *

**The End of the Chapter Nine**

* * *

**AN:** _Now, the next chapter will be the very last. And as it seems I'm about to break the number 100 in reviews so you can imagine how happy I'm right now. Things are coming to an end._

_I promise the next chapter is sweet and it ends rather predictable, fluff and all. Come to think about it, the first chapter that will have a lighter tone, comparing to all the rest. I hope you enjoyed this one, and that you don't mind the shortness of it, for the last one will make up for it. I also hope I haven't done any wrong with their reconciliation._

_Now, to some more private thoughts and questions. For some reason, my e-mail doesn't work for some time now so although I got beaten on my fingers for responding publicly on reviews, here I am doing it again._

_**Adorable Angel**, sorry to do this, mostly because you don't approve being called out before all readers to see. Not only you, but many others too. As far as your review is concerned my reply is this:_

_I was younger - I was stupid. I have nothing more to say than I'm really and terribly sorry for lashing out at Lara like that, or at you. My deepest apologizes. This may not be my main argument but although I'm a bit more mature than I was when this story started, I'm still a small child in some views._

_I'm very proud of myself and everything that I do. So when I write and someone flames me, or rather reviews so that it looks like a flame to me, I act very manly. My pride is hurt and someone has to be hurt too besides me. And I yell, scream and bite as any dog would when hurt, even unintentionally. I defend myself even if I'm wrong, for I'm very stubborn when it comes to confessing I was wrong. This is a rather rare occasion for me to admit it._

_I love this story very much, it's my baby, the first work of fan-fiction written by me. And my child felt attacked so I reacted. Over reacted, more to say. I ask you forgiveness, if possible. If I offended you in any way again, there is really nothing more that I can do._

_And big thanks for your time on reviewing._

_**Ex Driver Liz** - Thank you. I found your pen name repeating again and again throughout making of this story and I'm very grateful to have you as a reviewer. I can't even start of how good it feels to have a constant reader. A great and many thanks from the bottom of my heart. Stay tuned for the last chapter, you'll get your answer of what happened to Chibiusa._

_All of my reviewers - Although this isn't the last chapter, I feel as if I didn't say thank you enough. So A REALLY BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED._

_Who ever hits the number 100 with their review will get as a reward the last chapter on his/hers e-mail as soon as it's finished. (Hoping I'll repair mine to send it.) So when reviewing, and you'll know - leave your address if you're an anonymous reviewer. Thanks._

_Great love,_

_Chiisana Anisa_


	11. Here we begin

**Disclaimer**: _Oh, the end of the story and I gain nothing... No Sailor Moon.

* * *

_

**"Where do I begin?"**

**By Chiisana Anisa

* * *

**

**"Here we begin.."**

**(a)**

**(a)**

****

****

_Where do I begin _

_To tell the story of how great a love can be _

_The sweet love story that in older that the sea _

_The simple truth about the love she brings to me _

_Where do I start ?_

**(a)**

**(a)**

You know, life isn't something you should take for granted. Because it's full of lessons. For example, my own.

That is the first thing I have learned from all the things that transpired past year. Life is something precious we must carefully hold in our hands and watch over it like a hawk so that it doesn't break by any chance.

Funny how you can apply this same rule when it comes to the matters of the heart. I had my broken. But let me not kid you, it still is. Really, one would wonder if it got repaired over night and in the morning be suitable to love again. Well, no, it doesn't work that way. Sadly, as my remains broken, so does my awaiting for the day that it gets repaired.

As it seems, I am on a good track towards that day. I have finally caught up with my ghosts from the past. Right now I'm standing at one's door. On the other side is a man that I'll love for as long as I live.

A brave man, strong and faithful. Maybe a bit insecure in himself sometimes, but always there for you when you need support. Well, almost always. A smart man, because he knows when he needs to overstep the boundaries of loyalty to prove right from wrong. And smart because he studies so much.

A handsome man to top it all. I fell in love with his eyes, to be honest. They reflected everything that happened inside of him even if his outside posture screamed indifference. His eyes are the color of the midnight sea and every time I would gaze at him I would feel myself drowning. The worst? I didn't want to be saved.

The next thing I fell in love with was his hair. Black as ebony and thick like blanket with which you cover yourself on the coldest winter nights. Soft to the touch, so much it escapes your fingers and makes you wonder if it's made from silk.

The third thing was his body. I mean, really, I do have eyes. And he has the body of a Greek God. When those strong arms hold me I feel as the most secure thing in the world, and his rock hard chest are a solid wall to lean on in the times of trouble.

But what made me love him was his heart.

So alone in this world, he hid it from the people he knew, stashed it away building hard-brick walls around it and turning off the light surrounding it. He kept it hidden and he did it well. But I found it and made it live again, or that's what he told me. Day by day as we spent together I learned the secrets of his heart and saw how beautiful it was for real.

Underneath it all, it was a heart that needed someone to love it. I provided that. It needed something to make it warm and breathe. I hold myself responsible for that too. He needed someone to trust. Well, that part I did wrong. Mostly in the past year.

**(a)**

**(a)**

_With her first hello _

_She gave a meaning to this empty world of mine _

_There'd never be another love, another time _

_She came into my life and made the living fine _

_She fills my heart... _

**(a)**

**(a)**

But I was blind. He broke my heart and I didn't stop one minute to think that maybe his is breaking too. I didn't think what I was doing to it, I forgot how easily it is for him to raise those tall walls around it again. I forgot to meld it, and that's why I'm here now.

I came to meld it and my own in the process too. I hope I can start today and that his heart will give me a chance to do it over again until it's full again. Because of that reason I now raise my hand and knock on the doors.

I stand impatiently, waiting as I hear the steps on the other side nearing the doors and hands grabbing the handle. He opens up. As I said, his eyes express everything I want to know. Right now they are telling me that he didn't quite connect the image standing in front of him with my picture in his brain.

Then, finally, everything sinks down and his eyes betray a portion of emotions so strong that it would take a lifetime for me to count them all. But relief is the strongest now, which is confirmed with a let out breath he's been holding from the moment he opened up the door. He whispers my name and I can already feel our hearts melding back together.

"Usagi...?"

I nod, shy smile on my lips and unshed tears in my eyes that began forming somewhere between my musings. "It's me, Mamoru. It's me. " I repeat to assure him.

He steps aside to let me in and I walk straight to the couch and sit down, my legs neatly aside to the right. He comes right after me and for a moment I feel like that year didn't even pass and I'm here just for another one's of my visits when he has free time between school, studying and his job. I look up at him, in those stormy eyes and feel my breath catch in.

My God, I hurt this man?

My brain whispers, he hurt you too, but I refuse to listen. That's not important anymore. I have hurt too much people in the past, that's done and over, so now I must place everything back. I have a mission here, after all.

"Will you let me speak Mamoru?" I ask, sheepishly, afraid he will decline and tell me to get out. My question recieves no answer as we look at each other. He passes through his hair with his right hand and blinks away few times, then sits across of me in a lether chair, crossing his hands.

"Give me a minute, Usagi." He says tearing away his eyes from mine to look down towards the floor. He stares at the blue carpet as the minutes pass by. I just sit and wait. It doesn't matter if that minute turns into hours. I was away for a year, for God's sake, I think I can wait a while longer. His deep voice breaks my thoughts.

"First of all, are you ok?"

I blink, looking at him like he has grown another head. That's Mamoru, for sure. Always the one to ask if you're ok if he himself isn't. "Yes, quite well. And before you ask, I did see the girls and made up with them. And I saw my parents too. I came the last to you, for I figure we have scheduled a very long talk. Right?"

He nods absently. "Yes. And I didn't want to ask you about the group or your parents, I know all of that. I just wanted to know how are you."

"I already said I'm fine, Mamoru. And you? Are you too fine? Or just well?" I ask, a bit harshly than I intended.

He looks up immediately. "What's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't I be fine?"

I snicker before I can stop myself. "I know you too well Mamoru, don't forget that. And you're not fine, so don't tell me you are. I won't buy it."

He stands up like a shooting ball out of a chair and almost shouts at me. _"Don't patronize me Usagi! _I'm your elder if you didn't know. And I don't care if you're thousand years and something old right now. If the same thing happened to me I would be very much older than you!"

I feel that old, familiar prick of anger return to my body at his accusing words. I felt betrayed of sort, but angry and down right pissed. Who was he to judge me like that? Does he have any idea what I went through?!

Those same dirty little thoughts from the year ago entered my brain and started clouding it again. Utter rage filled my being, swept it off my feet while I kept staring at him. Bitterness nested in my mind and my heart remained forgotten and left behind in it's attempt to call me to reason.

I raised to my full height and Mamoru draw away. He could probably feel the waves of fury radiating off of me, dangerously dancing around the room we found ourselves in. For some reason he knew what was following but couldn't kept his mouth shut.

"What is it Usagi? Something I said? Well, pardon me if I insulted your royal Highness, but I don't really give a damn. This past year you dictated the rules of this silly little game, but you forgot that you weren't playing it alone. Did you know I died, **_again_**?"

He only fueled me further. I let him. Now, my wrath could be almost touchable in the air and I could see the hair on his arms standing up like prickle's. Freezing was the exact word for the atmosphere.

"You just minded your own plans and didn't even stop to think about the rest of us, did you? _Who ever gave you the right to do what you did, what were you thinking, for God's sake Usagi...?!" _And his tantrum ended, but only because I interrupted him, rather fiercely and harshly.

"I gave my self the right. I thought it over and over again, thinking that maybe you will all change and see how wrong you were. But no, the mighty Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi are always right, don't mind their stupid, always-crying-and complaining leader!!"

I was shaking from the impact that cold anger had on my body, the calm voice of my ever faithful heart lost somewhere deep within my walls.

"A game, Mamoru? You really think that's all it was? Merely a game for me and that I enjoyed it endlessly? That only proves how good you really know me." My eyes were on fire, but I could already feel the cold beginnings of tears forming in the corners of my eyes. The man of my dreams was standing here in front of me and accusing me?

For what? For trying to make everything better, even if the cause itself was done in one of the most ugliest and dangerous ways? Anger began dying down, inch by inch and I felt like an empty shell. Like only a shadow of someone who I once was.

I, the Princess of the Moon, the leader of the Sailor Senshi. I felt abandoned, even though I made up with my best friends, even my parents forgave me for everything. But I'll remain this way if the man I love pushes me away from him now. I just know it.

Mamoru stares at me expectedly, obviously waiting to hear something else. When he catches up that I'm done for now and have nothing more to say, he starts. "Oh, God, Usagi. Do you know what have you done?" His voice is shaky and at the edge of tears.

I look up at him and actually can see the mist of tears in his eyes also. As if I'm seeing some doll, I can't believe my sight. The strongest man I ever knew is now crying here before me. Let me take that in.

Mamoru?

Crying?

Still not sinking in. Shakily I step forward and this time Mamoru doesn't back off, he stands at the spot. "What's wrong?" I whisper, coming even closer, tenderly and fearfully laying a hand against his chest. In a second I find myself wrapped inside of his embrace, caught tightly into his arms.

I can hear his heart racing rapidly and fast puffs of air against my ear. One of his hands sneaks into my hair, messing it slightly and the other clutches at my waist, holding me steady to him. Now I'm really scared out of my wits and I try to call him back. "Mamoru? Tell me what it is?"

**(a)**

**(a)**

_She fills my heart with very special things _

_With angel songs, with wild imaginings _

_She fills my soul with so much love _

_That anywhere I go, I'm never lonely _

_With her along who could be lonely _

_I reach for her hand, it's always there _

**(a)**

**(a)**

He pulls back, and looks me directly in the eyes, blue clashing blue while one word crosses his lips in the quietest of all whispers. "Chibi-Usa..."

The realization struck hard and right on the spot. I knew what I was risking when I started this game, as Mamoru called it. I was deeply aware what the consequences could be, but I assured myself that Chibi-Usa was strong enough to make it trough. Now, I know why he blamed me so. And this time, I'm the one who collapses into his arms, sobbing and overpowered by sorrow, loss and great pain.

"Shh, Usagi... please don't cry. Not now..." He tries poorly to comfort me, but fails miserably when I can hear a sob escaping his lips too. I snuggle even deeper into his hold, seeking a sanctuary which will take away all the injuries of my heart and my soul. On the other hand I'm offering it to him too.

Who could've predicted this? Just few minutes ago we were screaming at each other, blaming one another and holding the distance far too big to cross. And here, we're wrapped around each other, both probably asking for forgiveness the other can give. Only now I realize how much I depend on his strength and how cruel of me it was to push that away when I did. I feel like I still have to apologize.

"Mamoru... I didn't know... I believed no harm would come to her."

He lifts up my chin gently and his eyes speak to me more than ever about what he's feeling. He's hurting inside for what I have done, but trying hard to forgive me. It doesn't last long and the message of apology accepted shines through. I smile badly, thanking him.

He wipes away the tears with the tops of his thumbs, but still I'm held softly by him. I enjoy the fact it's so, that he's not pushing me away, telling me to be gone. "What now?"

Only now, he looks away, outside through the window we're standing next to, and breathes slowly in. Mamoru, feels to me, has no right answer. So I try. "Do we stay together? After all of this?"

His head snaps back at me like I burned him with the question, his eyes piercing me. I feel skinned to the bones underneath that look he's giving me and the beginning of solitude slips inside of my heart. What does this mean? That I will not be able to carry out the task I set out for myself when I knocked on his door?

That I won't even be given the chance to do so?

Anxiety spreads around me and I shake a bit. He's still looking at me with that equal gaze, intense and ever-searching. He replies. "Do you want us to be together again?"

My heart jumps high at the given offer. Yes, I scream from the inside but on the outside I stutter saying. "Yes.." Meekly looking down at the rim of his sweat-shirt I'm frightened of what will he say next and am well aware that at this point my heart lies in his hands. My whole future if I want to be honest.

"Well, I want it too."

That sentence has me soaring the skies and I start feeling deliriously happy. Therefore I jump, locking my arms around his neck and just swing myself from happiness. He gives out a small laugh that rings in my ears after long time and I sigh, content.

So the chance was given after all and I took it gladly. How fortunate for me. But I'm not stupid, and I did not forget all the things that still await for us. We haven't set everything straight, it will probably take a lot more than a promise and few tears to make our hearts whole. But the healing process has started, and I'll be damned if I let it be broken ever again.

The memory of Chibi-Usa reenters my brain and I pull away ashamed. "What?" He asks and can see the wrinkling of my forehead and the new tears. "Chibi-Usa..." I cry out weakly and without any clue of what to do on that field.

He leans in and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips, then looks at me smiling. "We'll make it all right." He offers as a solution and I accept quickly. With him, I believe will make the whole world right.

"But you know, Usako, this is just the start. We have much more to go through and talk about." He voices my previous thoughts, as if he read them. I nod, pleased he knows it won't be easy and still is going for it. But the loss of my daughter nested tightly in the bottom of my heart, even if the rest is filled with all that Mamoru as my soul-mate makes...

_**"Mama...!"**_

The sound comes from the other side of his apartment doors and I freeze in place. Startled I turn my head to see the doors slowly opening and pink haired girl comes bubbling in with a smile on her face big enough to blind the entire population of this planet.

Mamoru's hands aren't enough to hold me now, and I collapse on the floor, leaning on his legs, in shock. "Chibi-Usa..?" I squeeze out unbelievingly. She nods happily and jumps through the air only to land in my lap, tears washing her face, despite the smile.

Mamoru comes down to hug us both, repeating her name and I let him hold me while I hold her. "Chibi-Usa... But how?"

She looks up with her bright brown-red eyes, the mystery swimming inside. "All you had to do was to give each other another chance. You did, and here I am."

**(a)**

**(a)**

_How long does it last _

_Can love be measured by the hours in a day _

_I have no answers now but this much I can say _

_I know I'll need her till the stars all burn away _

_And she'll be there _

**(a)**

**(a)**

I look at her still too stunned, but my mind reasons with her explanation. I cry out her name and grasp her close to me, Mamoru doing the same with both of us. I'm pretty sure we're now making a picture of one happy family, crying, but happy.

In my head I thank the Gods and everything nice for this I'm given. I swear I'll take care of it that it will always remain this way. I'm holding two people that mean more that anything in the whole universe to me and I'm not intending to let go.

For a long time.

Behind their back, in the corner of the room on a small coffee table blue light appears, shining upon small object that just landed on the clean and smooth surface. Later when the reunited family gets up to sit and talk they will see it lying there peacefully.

The thing will be the sign that the hope is still here. That love always wins in the end. That some bonds are far greater and stronger to be broken by our mistakes. Because, after all we are only humans and are made that way. To learn from our mistakes and never repeat them again.

The golden object will forever remain the symbol of light and of the woman who despite the risk decided to change the world for better.

Usagi's broach.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**AN:**_ Hey, it's done!! Finito, the end, no more. _

_And boy, am I glad. I admit it openly, you have no idea how much I struggled with the ending. As I said, I did have it all written out on paper but when I started reading it... Let's just say I wasn't pleased one bit with how it was written. So, almost two months later and I gave you an ending._

_Be noticed, I'm still not pleased with the way I wrote it. I have a feeling it could be better, but for now I'm leaving it as it is. Maybe, I mean BIG maybe, that I'll rewrite it, but Lord knows when._

_I want to thank all of my reviewers for their great patience and support through the making of this story. I'm so happy I could fly that I have broken 100 mark on the reviews and all thanks to you, my dear readers._

_I'm not sure if I'll write long story like this for Usagi again, but I can guarantee some one-shots in the future. I hope you like the ending, enjoyed it and will continue to follow my stories when they pop up on the pages of _

_I apologize to Adorable Angel for not sending her the last chapter because I couldn't find her adress. I really hope you'll forgive me, because I promised, but stuff happenes. Please, don't be mad. Everyone else, thanks for everything._

_Once again, big, big, BIG thank you note from the bottom of my heart and stay well. Lots of love,_

_Chiisana Anisa_


End file.
